Chuck Vs The Relationship Reassignment
by Madje Knotts
Summary: Sorry for the wait! RL has kinda gotten in the way, and I don't think it's going to slow down anytime soon. Chapter 9: Chuck's new job is finally starting, and Sarah reveals her identity to yet another person.
1. What Happened in CVTLS

_Okay, so it has been 364 days since I first published anything on here, which means it's been 363 days since I became a member here. Yes, I know that it has been a long time since I finished Vs. The Little Sister, but I have had a lot of things change within the last few months that made it very hard to write. First off, as many of you know, my computer broke back in August and it has just now gotten fixed, which means any writing that I had done, was in a notebook, and had to be transferred. Second, in September, my parents announced that we were moving after almost 9 years in the town we were in. Now I'm further south, and in a whole new time zone, but closer to family, so we get to see them more, not sure if that's a good thing or a bad thing. Last, my parents found out I was reading fanfiction and decided to ban me, it worked for about 3 months, but I couldn't stand it anymore, I'm addicted, and I really want to know if my stories are any good, so... I've got to hide it!! Anyway, this chapter isn't anything new, just a recap of the last story, bits and pieces of different chapters so that all of you that have read Chuck Vs. The Little Sister can get a refresher. If you haven't read Chuck Vs. The Little Sister, then I would suggest that you do, this story won't make any sense otherwise._

_Shoutout to **daydreamer2578** who was the only person who correctly guessed my birthday, even though it took her 2 tries to do so. Just so you all know, the answer to the question can be found in my story, and is actually Rachel's Birthday as well, July 20th. So now I'm 16, almost 17 and hopefully a faster writer this time. _

_Without further ado, here is What Happened in Chuck Vs. The Little Sister_

* * *

Hi, my name is Chuck, and here are some things you might need to know, or maybe you just forgot…

_Dear Ms. Burton,_

_We are sorry to inform you of the death of your mother, Cheyenne Elizabeth Burton. In her will it states that you are the guardian of your sister Rachel Elizabeth Burton. We could not locate you until now, and your sister has been in foster care, she will be sent to LA on May the 21__st__ 2009. Please realize that her emotions are in a delicate state right now as she was in the car when it was hit by a drunk driver, immediately killing your mother, but leaving your sister uninjured. Enclosed is a letter from your mother and a copy of her will. Thank You_

_The law offices of Brown, Sands, and Huerst, Washington DC_

_

* * *

_

"Agents, Bartowski." "I am sending in another agent to help you with handling the asset, she already knows everything and is the most trustworthy agent on the field, she is CIA."

"General, does the agent have a name?" Chuck asked, confused.

Casey snorted, "Of course she does moron, it's not like she wasn't given a name at birth."

"Yes she does have a name, but at her request I will not give a name, I will though give you her code name, as per her request, any flashes as to her identity Mr. Bartowski are to be kept secret. She will be arriving either sometime today, or tomorrow. Agent Walker, she will be sharing your apartment for the time being, the excuse being she is an old friend of yours that needs a place to stay until she has her own place to stay. Any questions?"

"Yeah, what's her code name?" Sarah asked, she wanted to know if she recognized the name or if she could find it.

"Of course, her code name is Top Hat."

Chuck's face blanked and he flashed, there was more info on this Top Hat character than any other person he had ever flashed on.

* * *

"…we need to talk."

"Now Casey?"

"No we can wait until you have no more customers, but it needs to happen before you and the moron talk today."

"He has a name Casey, and I would prefer if you used it."

"Yeah, but moron works well for me, so get used to it, and keep your lady feelings out of the way."

"Beckman contacted me, apparently I know Top Hat, but I've never heard that name before in my life, except in the context of an actual Top Hat. Top Hat even left me a riddle, one I have no idea how to solve, or make sense of. Why can't I ask Chuck what he knows maybe he can at least give me some Intersect…"

"Shh!" Casey interrupted Sarah. Reaching under the table he pulled out a GLG-20, one commonly used by Fulcrum to make short-range transmissions. He switched it off, "How long has this been here Walker?" He growled.

"The only customer I had today was that girl, and nobody sat at that table yesterday, the chairs were in Castle since ours were being exchanged for new ones."

"That means that girl planted that bug, and I bet you have no idea what her name is."

"You're right, I don't know what her name is, but I do know she's headed to the bus station.

* * *

As Sarah and Casey discussed the new agent and found the bug, the young girl was listening in on the earpiece.

Her Cell Phone rang.

"Hello…Understood…I'm listening in right now…Of course I know…I'm going to see Mr. Bartowski right now…Alright…I understand…Fine with me."

The young girl looked back at the Orange Orange, they had found her bug, she knew that they'd look for her at the bus station, so she had a little time, enough time to see how much Chuck Bartowski knew about Sarah Walker. She pulled her hoodie off and stashed it in the backpack she had hidden in between the Buy More and Orange Orange. Her long curly blonde hair was now free for the world to see, she pulled a brush through it. She smiled, a smile much like the one Sarah used when she had seduced her mark, and was close to getting what she wanted. As long as Sarah Walker didn't see her, she was good, this was a mission of vengeance to her, she had to get back at Sarah Walker for what she had done all those years ago. Now was the time to repay her for ruining her mother's life, and in the end, effectively killing her

* * *

"Sarah," he said when she had picked up her phone, "There was a trained assassin in the buy More not three minutes ago, I had this huge flash, I don't know if she works for the government or not. She was like only 15 too, I'm serious, she couldn't have been much over that. I have her phone and watch, she left them here to get fixed, what should I do?"

"Calm down Chuck, listen, Casey and I are at the bus station right now, go to Castle and stay there until we get back, understood? Stay in Castle."

"Okay, Okay, I'll stay in Castle. What do I do about the phone and watch?"

"Bring them with you, we'll examine them later."

* * *

The phone buzzed, indicating that a text message had come in. The text read: _Well Jenny I guess you're kinda freaking out now, aren't you? Well, very soon you'll know who I am and why I'm taking such an interest in your project and the Intersect. Yes I know about the Intersect._

"Oh Shit!" Chuck said before fainting.

* * *

"Hi is this Jennifer Lisa Burton?"

Sarah body went rigid with fear, "Who is asking?"

"This is Social Services, we are escorting one Rachel Elizabeth Burton to her guardian Jennifer Lisa Burton's place of residence."

"When will you be arriving?"

"We expect to arrive in 30 minutes, we hope this won't be a problem."

"No, it's just that I didn't get the letter till this morning, is there a way to give up custody?"

"Yes, but it is required in your mother's will that you be given custody of your sister for 30 days."

"Thank you, I'll see you in a little while, goodbye."

Sarah hung up the phone and picked up her keys, "I'm leaving for the rest of the day, Casey escort Chuck home then to my hotel room as soon as he is off work."

"What's going on Sarah?" Chuck asked.

"It's personal." With that she ran up the stairs and left Castle.

* * *

…a tall teenaged girl with blonde hair and blue eyes that looked a lot like Sarah's.

"Hello Jenny, or should I say…Sarah?"

* * *

Rachel shook her head and waved goodbye, Sarah walked out the door and Rachel breathed a sigh of relief. She reached into her waistband and pulled out her gun, it felt good in her hands, now for the final test, were Sarah and Casey competent as handlers? Would they hesitate to shoot her, or would they try to fight her, she didn't know, she only knew that whatever happened today, she would finally be able to have her revenge.

* * *

"Run Chuck," she yells continuing to fight the girl. Chuck runs towards the exit. The sound of a gun going off stops him in his tracks, hoping that what he fears isn't true, he looks back, the girl is holding her gun and Sarah is on the ground.

"Sarah," Chuck screams and runs towards her, the girl is standing there dazed, then before Casey or Chuck get a chance to get a gun, she runs towards the exit.

"This is Agent Casey, I need an ambulance, I have an agent down, I repeat agent down." Casey screams into his phone.

"Chuck," Sarah whispers to him, "I wanted to say earlier, that I, that I, I love you Chuck Bartowski." She slips into unconsciousness and Chuck begins to sob holding her to him.

* * *

Rachel sat down next to Sarah and finally let down her defenses. She sobbed until she was out of tears, "I'm so sorry Sarah, I didn't mean it, I didn't mean to hurt you, you weren't supposed to get shot. General Beckman asked me to make sure that you and Casey were on top of your game and not compromised. I know now that you are definitely compromised, but I also know that you need to stay, I can tell how much your love for Chuck helps you protect him. I'm not sure about Casey, but I know you guys can definitely protect Chuck better than any other team. I really want to stay, but I don't know whether or not you'll forgive me or not."

* * *

…the CIA approached me about becoming an analyst for them, but I declined saying I wanted to be a field agent, they were surprised, but they agreed to train me anyway. My training was complete when I graduated with a degree much like the one you know have. I was too young to be put in any deep cover assignments at 10, and so I was told to help my step-dad with the Intersect so I did. We had already completed the intersect before 9/11 happened, but we were now working on making it possible for human's to see, the Human Intersect project, which was shut down after my step-dad left."

"He tested it on himself to see if it would work, and it did. But then to make sure it would work on more than just him, we tried it on me, and it did, but differently than it had for him, much differently, I could withstand more flashes and larger flashes than he could. We couldn't figure out why, or what the difference was, but we now knew that unless it worked the same for everyone, it wouldn't work because it was possible that some people would react negatively to it. You were involved in the Meadow Branch program, I know that you were the only one that didn't experience a negative reaction. Anyway to finish up, after my mom died and it was stated in her will that I live with my sister, the General automatically asked me be a part of Team Bartowski. Since I know the most about the intersect next to my step-dad and I'm a trained field agent, I made the perfect agent to test Sarah and Casey's commitment as your handlers, I'd say that they're doing a good job."

* * *

"I have, finally, it took forever to do it, but I knew for sure when Bryce and I had to act like a married couple last year. I had never had any problem, but this time, all I could think was that I was betraying Chuck, he was there watching me, and all I wanted to do was be with him, but I couldn't. Rachel, I had to bury my feelings until the General ordered me to betray his trust and bring him to be extracted, I knew I couldn't do it, so I went AWOL with him. I've never felt this way before, I was scared, not for me, but for him, I knew Casey wouldn't stop looking for him and me and that one of us could die. Then when his father extracted the intersect from his head, I was overjoyed, I could finally be with him, I was going to quit the CIA Rachel, I was going to be a civilian, then Bryce was taken by The Ring, and Chuck downloaded the intersect again. I was devastated, he may be able to access fighting techniques, but he's still untrained. Now I'm his handler again, and with all the rules surrounding handlers and assets, there's no way we can be together now."

"Sarah, if you love him, just let him know, let him know your fears, talk about yourself, mom said you always had a problem with that. If you were willing to go AWOL for him, be willing to break the other rules for him too, take it one step at a time, and you can even do it in secret, I won't tell, promise. Take a chance Sarah, be courageous, that's funny, me, telling the great Sarah Walker to be courageous. You have no problems seducing a mark, armed combat, or even hand to hand combat, but when it comes to matters of the heart, you're scared as can be."

Sarah smiled at the wisdom of her younger sister, "You know sis, you're kinda smart."

Rachel laughed, "Well, I'm not a child genius for nothing."

Sarah smiled, "You sure are, and humble too, hey if you ever need help with anything, any problems with boys, or spy related stuff, or anything, just let me know, I'll try and help the best I can, Kay?"

Rachel's smile faded, and Sarah was sure something was wrong. Rachel's hand unconsciously rubbed her stomach as she answered quietly. "Yeah, okay, I'll let you know."

* * *

"Entrance to Castle is through the lockers, there's a switch in your locker that'll open them up and lead to Castle, any sign of danger and you get Chuck down into Castle immediately and lock him in a holding cell or tie him up, I don't care what you do to him. Trank him if you have to; just keep him safe, as soon as he's safe you can get back up here to help us assess the situation."

"Fine Colonel, I can do that, but," The look on Rachel's face turned hard and Casey was actually scared, "I just wanted to let you know that while I may be a child, I out rank you, understood?!"

* * *

"Walker secure."

"_Agent Walker, it has been brought to my attention that you have real feelings for your asset, is this true?"_

Sarah started to panic but she knew she had to answer the General, "Yes it is."

"_I have been ordered to allow you to pursue a real relationship with Mr. Bartowski if it is what you wish to do. Is it?"_

Sarah couldn't believe what she had just heard, Beckman was telling her she could date Chuck for real, she had to make sure it was real, "General, did I hear you correctly?"

"_Yes Agent Walker you did, do you wish to pursue a real relationship with Chuck Bartowski?"_

"Yes General, I do."

"_Then you may do so, I will inform Colonel Casey. Are there any questions?"_

…she told me something totally unexpected. Chuck, she said that we could really date, as in be real boyfriend girlfriend, not fake."

Chuck's eyes widened as he took in what she was saying, a smile spread across his face, "We can really date? Really?"

Sarah nodded and smiled the first genuine smile she'd had since Bryce's funeral a few weeks earlier. Chuck came around the counter to hug her, then he stopped, his face becoming serious, "Sarah, do you _want_ to date?"

"Yes Chuck, I do, I really want to have a real relationship with you. But I'm going to warn you, I'm still your handler and protector; I'm going to have to do my job; that means I'm probably going to carry weapons with me on our dates. Also I'm still an agent, I may still have to seduce men to get information; if we're really going to date, I need you to trust me, okay?"

The smile came back to Chuck's face and he nodded closing the distance between himself and Sarah in a hug, "Yeah, I can trust you, as long as you promise to do whatever it takes to come back to me, okay?"

* * *

"Dad what's going on?" Ellie asked, "Why were Sarah and Chuck so upset, and why did John start laughing?"

"Eleanor, when I left you ten years ago, I moved to DC and married again. Those are my children. The women I married was Rachel and Sarah's mother." He paused to let that sink in. Ellie's eyes grew wide as she realized what Chuck and Sarah had realized earlier.

"That means that Sarah and Rachel are our step-sisters, but what about Chuck and Sarah…"

"Chuck and Sarah will figure everything out on their own Eleanor, they've made it this far."

* * *

"So Ms. Walker, how far along do you think…" Ellie stopped and looked up, recognition apparent on her face, "Rachel, I didn't know you were…"

"Ellie, listen, I'm here for a sonogram. Yes, I'm pregnant. Sarah doesn't know and I don't want her to know until I've made some decisions."

"You aren't going to…" Ellie began horrified.

"No, No, No," Rachel cut in quickly, "I mean decisions about works, where I'm going to live, those kinds of decisions. I've got a lot to figure out. I don't have to worry about money or school or anything like that. Mom left me a good amount of money when she died…"

* * *

…she froze. Rachel was getting out of a cab. She looked on with confusion and surprise. The driver was none other then the man she had watched get dragged away dead. The man was none other than Bryce Larkin.

* * *

"Chuck, why did Rachel say her last name was Burton? I thought we had agreed she go by Walker here."

"She said that they were looking for Orion and that they probably were looking for me since they knew Orion's last name, not that he had been captured or rescued by me. She's listed as his last known contact, so I guess they'll try to get the information from her."

"Chuck, I know she said she had worked with Orion on the Intersect, but did she say anything about downloading it?"

Chuck thought for a second, "No, I don't think so, why?"

"Because, I think I saw her flash right before introducing herself."

Chuck's eyes widened, "Really? Wow, that means I'm not the only Intersect, or the only one capable of handling the Intersect."

"Yeah but that also means, that Fulcrum has an Intersect…"

* * *

"Please no, don't hurt my baby, not my baby." Tears began falling and she silently cursed herself for it, but she was now truly scared.

The young man's head had whipped up when Diaz mentioned the baby and he now spoke, "Diaz, I swear, if you harm Rachel or the baby, I'll kill you."

Diaz laughed and punched him, "You're in no position to make threats. Take him away."

The guards led the young man out of the room, Rachel was still sobbing. "Please, I don't mind getting hurt, just don't hurt my baby."

Diaz smiled at her, "I can't promise anything, I need his cooperation."

Rachel knew it was time to implement her plan, she hoped Sarah was willing to help, "What if I were to join you? I'm guessing you don't work with the government but that's okay. I can help with computers and I'll even try to get my sister to join, just don't hurt my baby."

"Amanda's already joined, but we could always use your help with computer things." Diaz said, his thoughts playing out across his face.

"I meant Jennifer, I'm sure if she knew that me and Mandy were a part, she would help.

* * *

_Jenny groaned as she sat down at the kitchen table, why was it always so hot during the summer in Virginia. She was thirsty, but she didn't want to get up, "Mom," she called wearily, shifting in her seat, trying to get comfortable._

_Cheyenne Burton came into the dining room to see what was the matter with her oldest daughter. "What is it dear?"_

_"I don't know, I can't get comfortable, and my back hurts. Mom, are you sure this is okay?"_

_Cheyenne immediately knelt before her daughter, "Of course I am, so is your father, even though he hasn't acted like he is."_

_"What'll happen if something happens to you?" Jenny was concerned and Cheyenne could see the worry in her eyes, there was something else there as well, but she wasn't sure what it was._

_"If anything happens to me, I want you to promise you'll take care of her, don't let her get hurt. Promise me."_

_Jenny nodded and shifted again, her eyes went wide and she looked at the floor, Cheyenne's eyes followed her and she said simply, "It's time."

* * *

_

_"She's supposed to be coming with me!" Jenny exclaimed, tears streaming down her face as her mother took the 18-month-old blonde girl from her. "You promised."_

_"Jenny, you promised me you would do anything for her, remember?" Her mother asked. She nodded not able to say a thing as she sobbed, "She'll be safer here, not on the run with you and your father, it was your choice to go with your father, if you stay here you'll be with her."_

_"I know I promised mom, but I didn't think you'd ever separate us like this, mom, this wasn't the deal." Jenny was irate even through her tears._

_"Jennifer, this is for the best, she has to stay here, no matter where you want her to be."_

_"I can't stay here though, not after what happened." Jenny sobbed._

_"Well then you leave with your father and come visit whenever you're in town." Cheyenne said shifting the little girl to her other hip, she turned and began walking away._

_"No!" Jenny screamed trying to take Rachel from her mother, Jack Burton holding her back. "Rachel!"_

_Rachel lunged towards Jenny, "Mama, no, don't leave." Rachel began to cry as Cheyenne held her tighter._

_"Jenny, stop, you're scaring her." Cheyenne said, "It's okay baby, mommy's right here." Cheyenne tried to sooth the sobbing girl as her oldest daughter struggled against her father, screaming, "Get her out of here Jack, she's upsetting the baby, get her out of here."_

_Jack nodded and began leading Jenny away, "I hate you!" Jenny yelled at her mother, "I'll always hate you, you can't do this, you promised!"_

_Cheyenne held back tears as she listened to her oldest and youngest daughters cry for the other. Rachel had always clung to Jenny and Cheyenne knew that the next few weeks were going to be hard. She rubbed Rachel's back as the girl's wails began to quiet leading into silent body wrenching sobs. She smoothed the girl's curly blonde hair knowing that Jenny had every right to hate her and every right to want to take Rachel.

* * *

_

_"You know Jenny, we don't have to do this."_

_"Yes we do, you're leaving tomorrow, moving away, I don't know if I'll ever see you again."_

_"We could always write each other."_

_"Yeah, but what if I move and lose your address or a letter gets lost in the mail, I think our best bet is to do this then go on with our lives."_

_"Alright, fine, we can do this, but you can't blame me for anything that happens, you know anything can happen around me."_

_Jenny laughed, running a hand through her boyfriend's dark curly hair, "Yeah, I know, but I want it," she placed a gentle kiss on his lips, "I really want it."_

Sarah shook herself, she couldn't think about that, it wasn't the right time to think about the boy she had thought she loved, the boy who's father had moved themacross country after only a year in DC, a boy who reminded her so much of Chuck that it hurt_.

* * *

_

"Then this'll be easier to fix than I originally thought." Rachel said, "We made a few prototypes of this, but the information ended up lost or erased, so we made a backup system, any time any information was added, it was backed-up in the cube. The only problem, I can't access it without A.L.R.I.S."

"And what's that?" Marcel said, clearly confused.

"It's the Analytic Logical Retrieval Information System. It's a completely different programming that will enter the cube and retrieve the information from it, it's almost like a backdoor, except, I have to program it from scratch using the programming system used in the cube, that could take a while."

"Hey sis," Chuck said as his sister turned to leave the room.

* * *

"Yeah?" Ellie stopped, turning to look at Chuck.

"I was wondering if I could have mom's engagement ring."

It was a gold diamond ring, normal except for the cut of the diamond. It was cut into a heart, something Stephen Bartowski said had drawn him to the ring in the first place. Chuck pulled it out and looked inside, there was an inscription on the inside. Chuck gasped when he read it, it said, 'Save Me Later'.

* * *

Sarah Walker," Chuck slid down from the chair to one knee holding Sarah's left hand with his right and reaching into his pocket with the other hand, "Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife."

Sarah took the ring from Chuck and looked at it, not saying anything. "It was my mom's, she left it when she walked out on us. Look at the inside, I thought it was extremely ironic."

Sarah peered inside the band and gasped, it was ironic, the phrase she had said to Chuck when Longshore was about to take him a year and a half earlier echoed in her mind, _"Save You Later" _she had said, and the ring spoke almost from Chuck's perspective, 'Save Me Later'. It made her wonder if maybe his mother had been an agent as well, Orion's handler, reassigned after already having had children. It made her heart wrench to think of herself in a similar position, but then she thought about the chance to see Chuck's smiling face every day for as long as she could. She realized that even though there was a chance a large chance that once the General found out, she'd be reassigned, she couldn't imagine not being with Chuck for every day.

"Sarah are you alright?" Chuck asked worriedly wiping her face with his thumb and she realized she was crying.

She nodded, "Yes Chuck."

"Yes what?" Chuck looked confused, "yes you're okay or…"

"Yes I'll marry you Chuck Bartowski." Sarah gave the ring to Chuck and he slipped it on her finger.

"I love you Sarah Walker."

"I love you too Chuck," Sarah said as she leaned down and began kissing Chuck.

* * *

"Agent Walker, it's come to my attention that the asset asked you to marry him, is this true?"

Sarah was caught off guard, she and Chuck had been extremely careful not to let anybody, except Rachel and Ellie, know about the engagement. Keeping her features neutral she answered the General, "Yes it is."

"Is it also true that you accepted his offer." The General asked.

Sarah was nervous, she didn't know what to do, if she told the truth she'd probably be reassigned, but if she told a lie, she'd be reassigned because the General would think that Chuck wasn't going to be able to do his job correctly. She sighed and made her decision, "Yes General I did, I love Chuck and I feel that I can better protect him if both he and I know that."

The General's face became very grave, "Agent Walker, I'm going to have to reassign you, you know the rules and you broke them, a dating relationship is different from getting married. Your plane leaves in two hours, leave all personal belongings behind, tell no one that you are leaving, is that clear?"

Sarah fought back tears as she answered the General, "Yes, it is."

"Good then I expect to see you here at Fort Meade for your final debrief of this project at 3:15. That is all." The General shut off the correspondence and Sarah let the tears fall.

_Slipping off her ring she set it on the table, _"I'm sorry Chuck, I wish I could have told you again how much I love you. Please don't ever doubt it."

_"Goodbye Chuck, I love you, and as soon as my contract's up, I'll be back, please wait for me."

* * *

_

Sarah had gone straight home from the airport making one small stop along the way. She knew she needed to be in Fort Meade by 3 so that she could keep her meeting with the General. Right now though she needed to do something else, hands shaking she took the box out of the brown paper bag. Heading into the bathroom she followed the instructions, after the timer went off she looked at the stick, it was blue.

Her breathing intensified and she took out another box, "Just to be sure Sarah, you can't rely on just one."

When she arrived at Ft. Meade an hour and 4 tests later she was sure, and she know knew what she was going to do to get back to Chuck

* * *

"General, I know what we can do. I have the next 9 months off for maternal leave, so, let me go back to Burbank undercover as Katie O'Connel, a pregnant widow. Let Chuck get to know me and if asks me to marry him despite everything, let me tell him and let him keep the baby, if he doesn't before my leave is up, I'll let you put it in Foster Care until my contract is up."

* * *

"I've though over your request and in light of this recent development with Bartowski, I agree to your request, you have nine months to get Chuck to propose to you. You're going to have competition, I'm guessing that you probably remember Heather Locklear."

"Yes I do, she's a good agent. I'm glad you're sending her, she'll do her best to protect Chuck."

"You're dismissed Agent Walker. Be ready to go back to Burbank in two weeks." Sarah turned to go, "Oh, and Agent Walker," she turned back to see the General smiling, "Good luck.

* * *

_A/N2 Okay, so of course this messed up in the transfer, probably mostly the italics, so sorry about that. And hopefully the scene breaks stay in place but... who knows. Anyway, thanks for refreshing yourselves, and I hope you'll all look for the actual first chapter of this thing, hopefully will come out tonight, if not tomorrow morning, just depends on when I get it beta'd, it is done though so... Look out, I'm BACK!!!_


	2. Chapter 1

_A/N Okay, here it is, the actual beginning to Chuck Vs. The Relationship Reassignment. I'd like to thank the amazing **NCISaddict77** for her quick beta of this chapter. Neither of my regular betas were able to do it, one just plain wouldn't answer me when I asked if he would beta it. Not to name names, *cough cough Wep cough cough* I've been told that I cough alot._

_So I had taken a long hiatus from writing, because frankly, the show wasn't as AWESOME as I would have liked it to be at the beginning of the season. I still loved and watched every episode! But after Chuck Versus The Other Guy, I just had to write, that episode was truly AWESOME and made me super excited for the rest of the season to continue. Now for NBC to renew it again! My fingers are crossed, and my television is on every Monday at 7pm Central time, cause that's what time I have to watch it now._

_So, I'm loving the fact that people are already excited about this, I don't think it's that good personally, but... I'll let you decide for yourselves._

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck, I do however own any original chracters that you might see, Rachel Burton/Walker, Jake Davis, Leah and Blake Bartowski, Kara Diaz, Heather Locklear, and any of the children born in this fic. I also own a pair of Chuck Taylors, finally got them with Christmas money.**_

_Now, without further ado, I give you Chapter 1 of Chuck Vs. The Relationship Reassignment_

* * *

Chapter 1

**Sarah's Apartment**

**Alexandria, VA**

**October, 4****th**** 2009**

**9:18 AM EST**

Sarah sat on her bed, suitcases strewn around her, clothes already packed. Her plane didn't leave until 11, but she was already raring to go. Back to Burbank, back to some semblance of a normal life, but most importantly, back to Chuck.

She stood and looked into the mirror at the slight swell beneath her shirt. The doctor had been surprised at the amount of weight she had gained in only 13 weeks and had ordered a sonogram. She had been greatly and pleasantly surprised when, the day before, the doctor had seen two babies on the sonogram screen instead of one. She was having fraternal twins.

She rubbed her stomach absent mindedly, thinking about how Chuck would have reacted if she had been able to tell him as herself; instead of as Sam Johnson. Beckman had disapproved her original idea to go as Katie O'Connell because Chuck might either recognize or flash on the name. While her real name, Samantha Lisa Johnson, was not in the Intersect.

She looked up from her stomach and gasped, startled by her new appearance. She had changed her hair and eye color a week earlier, but the brown hair and green eyes made her feel like she was looking at a stranger. Beckman had been adamant that she not only change her hair and eye color, but that she change the length and the way she wore her hair, and add glasses. Beckman's thought was that Chuck might recognize her if her hair looked the same, just dyed a different color. So now, her hair that just touched her shoulders, and the glasses, made her look very different.

She looked at her watch, it was time to leave for the airport. She zipped up he suitcases and picked them up. She stopped at the door and turned around, taking one last look at her apartment. When she had first arrived back in DC, her apartment had looked like any other agent's apartment, bare necessities and that was all. But during the last two weeks Sarah had decorated her apartment with pictures she had acquired during her 2 ½ years in Burbank. Most of the pictures were ones from the house in Meadow Branch and were fake ones of her and Chuck as a couple, but many were real pictures taken while in Burbank. Like some of Ellie and Devon's wedding, some of Ellie and Devon, some of Sarah and Ellie, and some of the whole gang. A lot were of just her and Chuck, smiling and happy, all real, none fake.

Sarah smiled and placed one hand on her stomach, with the other hand she fingered the charm bracelet Chuck had given her for Christmas the year before. She had put it in her pocket the night before she had been reassigned. She had found it in her pocket, right after convincing Beckman to let her return to Burbank on this "mission".

Sarah took a deep breath and turned around, turned off the light, and left her apartment for what she hoped was a long time. _"Here we come Chuck,"_ She thought as she walked down the hall, _"we're coming home!"_

_

* * *

_

**Casa Bartowski**

**Burbank, CA**

**October, 4****th**** 2009**

**6AM PST**

Chuck lay in his bed, unable to sleep, the decorations were correct, and everything was in its proper place, but at the same time everything was strange. After Sarah had moved, leaving him with the custody of her younger sister, his younger step-sister, he and Rachel had decided to move into the apartment across the courtyard from Ellie and Devon. This was the same apartment that he and Sarah were going to move into before she left. That was the biggest reason he couldn't sleep, Sarah wasn't in the bed with him, she wasn't asleep right next to him. Even though she had been gone for two weeks, he still felt like a very important part of him was missing.

Chuck sighed loudly, breaking the silence, he knew that either Casey, or his newest handler Heather, could hear him, but he didn't care. He sighed again and picked up his phone. He dialed and now well-known number, when a sleepy voice answered he said, "If you had the choice, what kind of sandwich would you take to a desert island?"

"Chuck?" the voice on the other end asked incredulously.

"Well that a good choice Lou, the Chuck, I'd choose the same thing!"

Lou laughed, "You do know what time it is right?"

"Yeah of course," Chuck said sardonically, "I've been watching the clock all night. You're lucky I didn't call you earlier."

Lou shivered at the change in Chuck's tone before asking sympathetically, " Thinking about Sarah again?"

"Yeah," In the single word, Chuck's tone changed again, carrying with it all the pain, sadness, desperation, and loneliness he felt over losing Sarah.

Chuck had first walked back into Lou's sandwich shop dejected, the day after Sarah had left. The shop had been empty so Lou had gone to see what was wrong with him. When she had first heard that Sarah was gone, she had briefly hoped that she would have a second chance with him. She had quickly seen however that he was still desperately in love with Sarah and he was hoping beyond all hope that she would return. Chuck just needed her to be his friend.

Since then she had listened as Chuck told multiple stories about his and Sarah's relationship. She had received most calls in the early morning or late at night when he had the most time to think about Sarah. Because of the time that he called, Chuck was very appreciative, visiting Lou's deli every week and giving her the chance to talk to him. But now it was his time, and she was ready and willing to listen.

"So what were you thinking about this time? Care to share?"

"I was thinking about our first kiss," Chuck said thinking back to before Bryce had come back from the dead the first time. "It was right before I broke up with you. We had been grabbed by your ex, Stavros, because we were investigating him for the weapons his family was smuggling." Chuck had told Lou many stories about the missions he and Sarah had been on, and what had happened between them. He always changed the details to fit the story Casey had told Lou about them being FDA agents.

"We had found what we thought was a bomb and the timer was about to go off. In the heat of the moment she kissed me, she finally kissed me. It was the most amazing and scary, no terrifying moment in my life, and I think for her too. After the fact we found out it wasn't actually a bomb, and the timer wasn't actually counting down detonation. The timer was counting how long something would stay cold in the container." Chuck added silently, _"I wish it actually had been keeping something cold, something like Bryce's dead body. Then maybe Sarah and I would have had a better chance. Instead it had to measuring an oxygen supply to keep him alive."_

"Wow!" Lou exclaimed, "What happened next?"

"Well, I broke up with you the next day and went to try to talk to her, but her ex had come back into town and she was thinking about leaving town with him. I tried calling her so that I could try and convince her that the kiss had meant a lot to me and that I wanted her to stay, but she never answered. A few weeks later I found out that she had decided to stay, and I was…" Chuck paused as he heard the floorboard outside his bedroom door creak as someone stepped on it.

"I gotta go Lou, thanks for listening, I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." Chuck whispered, standing up and getting ready to attack.

"Bye Chuck." Lou barely got out before Chuck hung up on her.

Chuck hid behind his door, all the sudden he flashed; it was on kickboxing. He waited as the door began to open then sprang out, ready to kick the attacker. The 8 month pregnant 16 year old moved with surprising grace, catching him, and the Intersect, off guard. She grabbed his wrist and twisted it behind him, kicking his feet out from under him in the process. He was on the floor in less than 10 seconds.

"Sorry," she said, holstering her Glock which she held in her other hand. "The Intersect kicked in, and I had no control." She reached down and helped him up. Chuck looked at her closely, it was obvious that she had just woken up; she was blinking quickly to clear her eyes. Her pregnant belly bulged underneath her nightgown. She actually looked her age instead of like a hardened agent, never-mind the fact she had thrown him to the floor with no problem 15 seconds earlier. She scanned the room, hand on her gun then sighed, moving her hand to her stomach.

"What're you doing up Rache?" Chuck asked, getting back in bed and patting the spot beside him.

She sighed and sat down, "Casey called and said he had heard something in your room. I guess he was just tired of listening to you talk about your feelings for Sarah.

Chuck laughed, "I guess so, I'm gonna go ahead and take a shower and then start breakfast. It's 6:30 so there's no reason for us to go back to bed. We don't have a briefing or mission scheduled for today and we both have the day off work, so do you wanna go somewhere and just have a brother/sister bonding day?"

Rachel groaned, "No, I wanna go back to sleep then kick Casey's ass for waking me!" Just like her sister, the blonde-haired blue-eyed teenager was not a morning person. She groaned again and laid back on Chuck's bed, hands resting on her very large, very pregnant stomach.

Chuck stood up and kissed her forehead, "Okay, we can stay home for now. Ellie wants us to come over for dinner tonight and I think Dad's going to be there, so he may show up early to help me learn how to better access the Intersect. He'll probably bring Leah, Blake, and Kara over either, here or Ellie's while he working with me. And if he shows up, Casey and Heather will probably come too so that they can see what all I can do. So you're probably right, we should stay home. I'll be in the living room, and as soon as you get up let me know and I'll make breakfast for you."

Rachel bit her bottom lip to keep from laughing until Chuck had left the room, then she began laughing softly under her breath at Chuck's incessant babbling.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski**

**Burbank, CA**

**8:30 AM PST**

Two hours later Rachel finally came out from the bedrooms, dressed in maternity jeans and a loose purple top. Bare feet padding softly on the carpeted floor, she walked into the kitchen where evidence of Chuck's futile attempt at cooking was everywhere. She began to clean up his mess, glancing over to the living room where he was enthralled in Call of Duty 4. She quickly cleaned everything up and got out the ingredients so that she could make an omelet.

"Chuck," she called, he paused his game and looked back at her, "Do you want an omelet? Or did you eat earlier?"

Chuck sighed, "No I didn't eat earlier, and I burned everything I attempted to make. And I just don't feel like cereal today."

Rachel smiled and began making omelets for Chuck and herself. She had just finished with the second one when the doorbell rang, "I'll get it," she said, setting the two plates on the table. "Chuck, your breakfast is on the table."

Chuck nodded and paused his game, passing Rachel as she walked to the door he commented, "It's probably just Casey, he probably heard you were making breakfast and wants some."

Rachel laughed and opened the door; her hand automatically went to her gun when she didn't recognize the people outside. There were two people, a short bearded man, and a short Asian woman standing there instead of Chuck's prediction that it would be Casey; they were both holding suitcases.

"It's not Casey!" Rachel yelled to Chuck, who immediately got up and went to hide. Rachel sighed in relief, he was finally learning that he needed to stay hidden. Across the courtyard she spotted Casey coming, gun drawn.

"Wow," the short bearded man said, "We must have the wrong apartment, but I could have sworn that this is where Ellie said Chuck lives now. And now that I think about it, you look a whole lot like Sarah, but you're obviously not, cause you're, you know, and a lot younger so…"

"Grimes!" Casey growled from behind the two strangers, Rachel noticed that his gun wasn't drawn anymore.

"John Casey!" the bearded man said, turning towards Casey with open arms, as if to hug him. Casey growled warningly, and the short man dropped his arms, valuing his life over a hug.

"Morgan!" Rachel heard Chuck call from outside his bedroom window, where, he had apparently climbed out.

"Note to self," Rachel murmured, "Get a locking system for Chuck's window."

"Chuck," the short bearded man, whom Rachel had figured out was Morgan Grimes, Chuck's best friend, screamed, ran over, and jumped onto Chuck's side in a funny looking sideways hug, his legs wrapped tight around Chuck's middle.

"You moved! Why'd you move? Who's the Sarah look-a-like? Where's Sarah? Did you know that Ellie actually had the nerve to lock the Morgan door? I had to use the actual door!"

Chuck laughed, expertly maneuvering Morgan to the ground before reaching down to hug him, and answering, "Hold on Morgan, slow down, I can only answer so many questions at once. Yes I moved, because Sarah and I were going to move in together." A shadow fell over Chuck's face for a fraction of a second. Rachel was sure that Morgan and his Asian companion probably didn't notice it, but she did, and so did Casey.

Chuck continued answering the question's, purposefully keeping away from answering the question about Sarah, "This is Sarah's younger sister Rachel, and she's also my step-sister. Dad got remarried to her mom when he left us all those years ago. Ray, this is my best friend Morgan, and his girlfriend Anna."

"Wife Chuck, we got married in June!"

"It's nice to meet you Anna," Rachel said, noting that the small Asian women was pregnant and just beginning to show.

Meanwhile, Chuck was congratulating Morgan, he turned to Anna, "So you finally got Morgan to settle down and make a commitment. Congrats Anna!"

Anna smiled and hugged Chuck, "Thanks Chuck."

"So wait" Chuck said, realizing something was wrong, "Why are you back in Burbank? Aren't you supposed to be in Benihana training Morgan?"

Morgan shifted nervously and Anna rolled her eyes, answering the question for him, "Yes he was, but he got kicked out two weeks ago because the instructors were afraid for their lives, he's not that good with knives. Housing is too expensive in Hawaii, so we decided to move back and try to get our jobs back."

Chuck eyed the suitcases, "And where were you planning on staying Morgan?"

"With my Best Buddy of course! I was hoping you'd have a room, and since you aren't living with Ellie anymore, I'm guessing you do!" Morgan sported a huge grin and Chuck didn't want to let him down.

Casey, on the other hand, had no such qualms, "Think again numb-nuts! Chuck's got a two bedroom apartment and custody of his step-sister, you're going to have to find somewhere else to stay."

"She could sleep on the couch until we find somewhere else to stay." Morgan said hopefully, looking at Rachel and Chuck hopefully.

"His eight-month pregnant step-sister moron, she can't stay on the couch until you find somewhere else." Casey said, looking pointedly at Rachel's stomach.

"It's okay Casey," Rachel interjected, noticing the matching dejected looks on both Chuck and Morgan's faces. "I can stay with Ellie for a little while, as long as Morgan and Anna find a place to stay before the baby is born."

Casey glared at Rachel hostility burning in his eyes, thinking only about the many conversations he had listened to between Morgan and Chuck.

Rachel smiled at Casey, holding back a laugh at his look. He phone began to vibrate so she pulled it out to see who was calling. She turned to go, excusing herself as she left. She walked into her bedroom and answered. "Burton, secure."

"Davis, secure. Rachel, I thought I should warn you, Agent Walker is flying back into Burbank under Beckman's orders. I don't know what she looks like, but I do know that she is going to try to seduce Mr. Bartowski and get him to propose. I don't know why Beckman is allowing her, or ordering her to do this, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks Jake, I'll see if I can find her and get more info from her. If her actions are because of love and not because of an order, I'll do everything in my power to help her. If she's only doing this because she was ordered to, then I will do everything in my power to stop her, short of killing her of course."

"Good, now onto other business; I told Beckman yesterday that I was going to be involved with the Intersect project whether she liked it or not since it is a joint operation. I'm calling a briefing for the whole of Team Bartowski today in one hour so that I can introduce myself."

"Alright, we'll be there, have Beckman call the rest of the team and I'll let Chuck know."

Both hung up at the exact same moment and Rachel gave herself a moment to laugh at the conversation that had probably taken place between Beckman and Davis. Both were very stubborn, but she knew from experience that Jake, even though he didn't look it, had a very commanding presence that she was sure even Beckman would have been cowed by.

When she had gotten her emotions back in check, she walked into the living room where Chuck, Morgan, and Anna were sitting.

"I'm sorry Chuck, but I just got a call from the boss, something's wrong and we're needed right away."

Chuck looked at Rachel, confused for a moment and she looked back at him pointedly, suddenly he got her meaning. Standing up he said, "Of course. We'll be back soon Morgan, make yourselves at home."

"She works at the Buy More?" Morgan asked incredulously.

"Proud member of the Nerd Herd." Rachel said, showing her id card that she stuck inside her purse before walking out the door, followed closely by Chuck.

* * *

_A/N 2: So I had hoped to have this whole story written before posting any, but it's not, and I couldn't wait any longer. The next chapter has been started and I will work on it whenever i get the chance. Please review and let me know what you think, if there's something you don't like, please let me know, but please don't be mean about it. Constructive Criticism is a writer's best friend. I try to reply to all my reviews; so that little blue link, that used to be a little green button and that is calling your name, telling you to press it and leave a review, you should listen to it. _


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so yeah, I've been a little lax on the whole, "Updating quick" thing. But I have my reasons, one of the biggest being I've kinda lost focus, and interest cause Chuck isn't on and I have no inspiration to write at the moment! The other main reason being that I've recently gotten caught up in Buffy The Vampire Slayer and Angel. I had to watch all 7 seasons of Buffy and I'm just starting season 5 of Angel so, I'm almost done watching them. Then of course, there has been the actual reading of Buffy fanfiction, so... but I digress, I know I should have updated sooner, but it did take me a while to finish writing it and then I had to transfer it. Anyway, here's the next chapter, I didn't have anyone look over it so I'm sorry if there are any glaring errors, if there are, please let me know and I'll fix them.

You guys are lucky that I decided that my birthday was a good day to update, it made me finish typing this up. So as a Birthday present to myself, I did something I've been meaning to do for months. Hopefully the length of time in between chapters won't be as long next time, but I can't make any promises, I will try my hardest to update it sooner.

So without further ado, I give you the next chapter of Chuck Vs. The Relationship Reassignment

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck. Josh Schwartz and Chris Fedak have that privilege, at least they don't abuse their privilege of owning it as badly as Joss Whedon does with his shows...sorry, I'm a little on the angry side at the treatment of Buffy and Angel, but this is a Chuck story so... here ya go. I do own a few characters however, if you'd like to use them, please ask me and I'll be happy to lend them out!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Castle**

**Burbank, CA**

**October 4****th**** 2009**

**9:57 AM PST**

Rachel looked around the table at the current Team Bartowski as they waited for the briefing to begin. She was sitting at the end of the table, at the farthest point from the monitors. Sitting to her right, was her step-father, Stephen Bartowski, also known as Orion, the creator of the Intersect. He was holding Kara, his step-grandaughter, Rachel and Sarah's sister Mandy's daughter, and playing patty-cake with her.

Sitting on Rachel's left was her boyfriend, Agent Brian Casey NSA, John Casey's nephew. He had recently returned from Langley where he had been debriefed and sent back to join the team. He was talking with his uncle who was sitting on his left.

On Orion's right was Bryce Larkin, the dark-haired blue eyed, seemingly invincible spy was talking to the newest member of Team Bartowski who was sitting on his right. Agent Heather Locklear CIA, had replaced Sarah as Chuck's handler, Casey's partner, and brand new frozen yogurt server at the Orange Orange. The 5'4", red haired brown eyed, 27 year old agent was General Beckman's niece. She had joined the CIA to spite her aunt immediately after finishing college, she was one of the best agents, second only to Sarah. Because of this, Beckman had chosen her to replace Sarah.

The last person at the table, sitting to the left of Casey and across from Heather, was the main reason for Team Bartowski, Chuck. He was sitting at the end of the table, head down, fingering something. Rachel leaned forward, trying to see what it was, she finally caught a glint of gold between his fingers, it was the engagement ring Sarah had left behind when she had been reassigned.

Rachel looked up as the monitors beeped, connecting the Castle Base to Fort Meade. Everyone looked up, Davis immediately began to speak, "Nice to see that you all got my message."

Rachel rolled her eyes, Jake Davis liked keeping people on their toes, of course, with a room full of spies, maybe it wasn't the best plan. She looked at everyone's reactions to see what everyone though. Orion smiled, glad to that Jake had finally taken the initiative and had taken his rightful place at the head the Intersect project.

Heather and Bryce looked surprised that the head of the CIA knew about the Intersect project and was now involved. Brian and Casey were alarmed, failing to notice that Beckman was sitting in her usual place behind Jake Davis. The 6'1 1/2" man did that, he was the poster boy for the phrase "Never Judge a Book by its Cover".

At first glance he looked clumsy and uncoordinated. A longer look showed you his amazingly good looks and charming personality. With light brown hair and bright blue eyes, many women upon meeting him had declared that he was the one for them. He had turned them all down though, being happily married since July of 2000 to a fellow field agent, Jessica Barnes Davis. When you got to know Jake though, you saw that beneath everything, he was a great leader, always leading by example, always willing to get his hands dirty, and always loyal to those he led.

Chuck's reaction was, of course, to flash. Everyone looked at him expectantly, "Jacob Davis CIA, chosen by the President in May 2009 as Arthur Graham's replacement as head of the CIA. Recruited for Project Omaha in August of 2000, by Orion; married since July 2000 to Agent Jessica Barnes Davis. 3 children ages 8, 4, and 3 months."

Everyone looked from Jake to Orion as Chuck's flash finished then back to Jake again.

"That's right boys and girls, I'm the semi-brand new head of the Central Intelligence Agency, and have just as much knowledge about the Intersect project as Beckman here. But what I want to know right now is where we are on two separate issues; the issue of work, and the issue of cover dating. Agent Burton report."

"Well sir, I had planned to begin telling the options Beckman and I had discussed to Chuck and Agent Walker the day she was reassigned." Rachel glared at Beckman before continuing, "Since then I haven't felt like it was the right time to discuss it with Chuck. About the cover dating…"

"I'm not doing it!" Chuck interrupted quietly, looking at the ring in his hands.

"What do you mean you're not doing it Mr. Bartowski?" Beckman asked, "You seem to think you have a choice."

Chuck looked at Beckman, eyes dark, "Don't I? Don't you think that after the way you sanctioned a relationship and then took her away I should have a choice? I've done everything you've asked for the past 2 years; but I won't do this!"

Jake Davis nodded thoughtfully, "Fine Mr. Bartowski, you make a valid point. I don't agree with Beckman's decision, but it's done and all we can do is go on from here. Agent Locklear can date another team member."

"I'll do it." Bryce said, Chuck rolled his eyes in partial disgust.

It was Stephen Bartowski that spoke, "Don't be silly Bryce, Eleanor thinks you're dead and Agent Locklear needs to be in constant contact with Charles. Since Eleanor and her husband live right across the courtyard from Charles, you can't be seen anywhere near there. Colonel Casey should be the one cover dating Agent Locklear. Isn't that right Jake?"

"You make a very good point Mr. Bartowski," Jake said with a smile on his face, "What do you think Diane?"

Beckman frowned for a moment then replied, "I think that's a perfect solution to our problem. Colonel Casey you are to pursue a cover relationship with Agent Locklear immediately. If there's nothing more…" Beckman ended the conference abruptly.

"Again I ask; what if someone actually had a question?" Chuck's humor surprised everyone, since Sarah had left he hadn't made any wisecracks.

"Chuck?" Heather asked incredulously, she had never seen normal Chuck, just sad, depressed, pining for Sarah, Chuck. "What's gotten into you?"

Chuck looked over at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he turned to the rest of the team, "What is she talking about?"

Everyone laughed and Chuck looked around, even more confused. Casey laughed and slapped him on the back, "Since Walker left you haven't been the same wisecracking moron you used to be, Locklear over there has only ever been privy to sullen bitter Chuck! This 'normal to everyone else' wise-cracking, joking, happy-go-lucky Chuck is a new thing to her."

Realization dawned on Chuck and he smiled his big goofy smile at Heather. Heather smiled back, cautiously at first, though before long she threw caution to the wind and beamed at Chuck.

"Now that everything's fixed, Rachel and I have guests to get back to, Rachel's things to be moved to Ellie's place, and a dinner at Ellie's tonight to get ready for." Chuck said getting up and going over to help Rachel out of her chair. After she was up, they left Castle and drove home.

* * *

**Lou's Deli**

**Burbank, CA**

**October 5****th****, 2009**

**10:15 AM PST**

Sarah had been standing outside Lou's Deli for the last 15 minutes, debating with herself whether she should go inside or leave. She had just turned to leave when she heard the door open and a familiar voice ask, "Can I help you Miss?" It was Lou.

Sarah turned, cursing quietly for standing in one place and drawing attention to herself. She smiled and answered, "Actually, yeah, can I talk to you inside? Privately?"

Lou looked confused and wary, but she nodded, "Sure come in."

Sarah followed Lou inside the quiet deli and sat down at one of the tables next to the window. Lou sat down across from and waited for her to begin.

Sarah took a deep breath and began, Lou, I…"

"How do you know who I am?" Lou asked she wasn't wearing a nametag and she hadn't introduced herself.

"Because," Sarah took a deep breath, "I'm Sarah Walker."

Lou looked at the pregnant brunette, her eyes narrowed, "You don't look like Sarah, Sarah's a blonde."

Sarah closed her eyes and sighed, placing her hands on her stomach, drawing comfort from her babies, "I dyed my hair and I'm wearing colored contacts and glasses."

"What about," Lou gestured at Sarah's stomach, "the baby? Is that fake?"

"No!" Sarah exclaimed vehemently, "It's completely real! And it's babies, plural, not baby, singular."

"How many?" Lou asked.

"Twins," Sarah answered, rubbing her growing baby bump gently. "I'm having twins."

"Are they Chuck's?" Lou asked, watching Sarah closely to see if she really was Sarah or was just lying.

Sarah grinned broadly, showing her teeth, and Lou realized then that it was Sarah sitting across from her, "Yes, they're Chuck's children."

"So why are you here?" Lou asked, "I know you don't like me that much and I'm

sure Chuck would be glad to see…"

"Chuck's not allowed to know it's me, he can know me only as Sam Johnson. My boss told me that I could try and get Chuck to propose and if he does, I get to leave the babies here with Chuck." Sarah stopped and swallowed, feeling the tears beginning to well in her eyes.

"And if he doesn't?" Lou prompted.

"If he doesn't propose before they're born, they go into foster care until my contract with the government is up. Either way I'm going to miss ten years of their lives."

"I'm going to help you." Lou said decisively after a moment's thought.

"Help me how?" Sarah said, having been taken by surprise at Lou's statement.

"Chuck comes in every Monday for lunch and to talk to me. I'll hire you, pay you, and be conveniently gone next week so he can meet you. I'd let you start now, but I have a lot to do today and tomorrow and no time to train you until Tuesday, so if you can come in Tuesday at 9, we can get started."

"Thanks Lou," Sarah said, smiling brightly, "I'll see you then."

Lou nodded, "See you then."

* * *

**Buy More**

**Burbank, CA**

**October 12****th**** 2009**

**12:15 PM PST**

"Chuck!" Emmett called from his office.

Chuck groaned and let his head fall hard against the Nerd Herd desk. "OW!" he exclaimed, rubbing his forehead before gently resting his head on the desk.

"Chuck!" Emmett called again, this time from right in front of him.

Chuck looked up, "GAH!" he exclaimed, his nose inches from Emmett's. "What do you want Emmett?"

"Your friend Morgan Grimes and Anna are back, you are to keep your eye on them both. Do you understand?"

Chuck sighed, "Yes Emmett, I got it, keep an eye on Morgan and Anna."

"Good, now get back to work." Emmett turned and walked straight back into his office, closing the door behind him.

Chuck moaned, set his head back down on the desk, and closed his eyes, enjoying the cool feeling of the laminate on his aching head. Ever since Sarah had been reassigned, Chuck's flashes had become more erratic, and increasingly painful, resulting in a perpetually aching head.

"Bartowski, briefing in 10, I'll meet you in Castle." Ever since Casey had been forced to cover date Heather; he had been more cross and abrupt than normal.

Chuck looked up and watched Casey leave, seething. Everyone on Team Bartowski, Beckman and Davis included, knew that he always went to Lou's Deli for lunch on Mondays. It was the one time a week that his headache faded to a dull ache and he could ignore it.

"I've had it!" Chuck exclaimed quietly, looking around for any signs of Rachel, Bryce, or Casey. Seeing no one, he took off his watch and put it in one of the desk drawers. Glancing around again, he quickly snuck out of the Buy More and walked across the mall parking lot to Lou's Deli.

Walking in he looked around for Lou, he was surprised when he didn't see her. Instead, standing at the counter was a stunning brunette with glasses. He continued to look around as he walked in, surprised to see that there were only a few people in the deli, even though it was the normal lunch rush hour. Chuck walked up to the counter just as the last customer finished ordering.

"I can help the next guest." The brunette called, Chuck stepped in front of her and began to order.

"I'll have a Chuck." He said and wasn't surprised to see the new girl become flustered. "That would be Turkey and Muenster cheese on Egg Bread, grilled."

"Oh, it's not on the menu and Lou didn't tell how to make it. I'll get right on it." The brunette began to get the correct ingredients out for his sandwich.

"So where is Lou?" Chuck asked, "Normally she has my sandwich ready and is sitting at the table by the window waiting for me."

"Oh, she found out yesterday that she had to go get her license renewed and she decided to do that before she went and picked up some meat shipments that came today." The brunette put the sandwich on the grill and began to make another, she saw him watching and said, "I have to eat soon, may as well eat while there's a lull in business."

"Why don't you join me?" Chuck asked, surprising himself at his open flirtatiousness.

The brunette smiled, "Okay, I will. Why don't you go sit down and when the sandwiches are ready I'll bring them over."

Chuck smiled, nodded, and began to leave, calling back as an after thought, "I'm Chuck by the way."

He missed the grin she gave him as he turned and left, setting one hand briefly on her stomach, she called softly after him, "And I'm Sarah, Chuck, and these are your children. I love you Chuck."

Five minutes later the brunette walked out from behind the counter carrying a tray with two sandwiches and two soft drinks. Chuck couldn't help but stare as he realized she was pregnant, not as far along as Rachel, but definitely pregnant.

"Here we go," The brunette said, setting the tray down on the table, "Two Chuck's and two sodas."

"Actually," Chuck said cheekily, "It's three Chuck's, two sodas, and one…What is your name?"

"I'm Sam, Sam Johnson."

"And one Sam Johnson."

Sam smiled and took a bite out of her sandwich, her eyes lit up, "Mmm! This is really delicious!"

Chuck laughed and began eating his own sandwich, they ate in silence for a few minutes, the Sam asked a question.

"Just out of curiosity, did Lou name this sandwich after you?"

Chuck smiled and nodded, "Yes she did, it's kinda a long story."

Sam looked around at the empty deli, "Well, I've got some time, why don't you tell me."

"Well it all started when she came in to get her phone fixed, she was freaking out because she had everything on her phone. I told her to calm down and think of something soothing. She named the Chuck ingredients, and explained she owned a deli and often though about meats and cheeses. The next day she came back in to get her cell and brought me the sandwich, telling me she was going to name it the Chuck."

Sam laughed, "That's and interesting way to meet, you fixing her phone."

"She's not the only one I met that way and certainly not the most interesting!" Chuck sighed, the light momentarily leaving his eyes, sending a pang of sadness through Sarah at the thought of having hurt him so badly. After that moment was up, he shook himself and smiled again saying, "So tell me about your life Sam, what's your story?"

Sarah smiled as she began telling Chuck as much about her real life as she could without revealing her identity. "So that's pretty much my life," she said as she came to a close.

Chuck frowned, "So, you conveniently forgot to tell me how you got pregnant, who the father is, and if he's still in the picture."

Sam smiled coyly and took a bite of her sandwich. Chuck was astonished to find he was reminded of Sarah when she didn't want to ask answer a question.

He frowned and took a sip of his drink, Sam didn't notice and finally answered playfully, "Well I got pregnant the usual way, and as for who the father is and whether or not he's in the picture, does it really matter?"

Chuck narrowed his eyes, "I know how you got pregnant, I meant were you married? Was he your boyfriend? And yes it does matter."

Sarah smiled as she thought about what she wanted to answer, absentmindedly she slipped her hand in her pocket and stroked her charm bracelet. Finally she said, "He was my fiancée, he was in the army, and he was deployed to Iraq at the end of July. He never made it, something happened to the plane he was on and it crashed over Europe. I found out I was pregnant a little over two weeks ago. He never knew and never will know that I'm having his twins."

Chuck watched Sam as she told him about her fiancée and was surprised to see that she didn't seem that sad. "Did you love him?"

Sarah considered her answer carefully, weighing her choices, she finally decided that since everything else about the story had been fabricated by the CIA, this part could be also. "No, I didn't. At least, I don't think I did, we had only started dating in May and when he found out he was being deployed, he proposed. And then he was gone, it was a real whirlwind romance."

Chuck was about to reply to that when someone cleared their throat behind them.

Sarah looked up to see her younger sister, hugely pregnant, arms crossed, glaring at Chuck. Sarah glanced at Chuck's wrist and sighed, he wasn't wearing his watch, which meant that Team Bartowski had probably been worried sick.

Chuck turned at that moment, revealing Sarah's features to Rachel. Rachel's eye widened almost imperceptibly before she yelled at Chuck, _**"Charles Irving Bartowski, where have you been?"

* * *

**_

_**So, hope you enjoyed this, and just to clarify, Sam and Sarah are the same person, I'm sorry if me switching between names like that confused you, but what I was thinking is that when it was semi from Chuck's pov she's Sam and from her point of view she's Sarah. Sorry. Please review and let me know what you thought, reviews would be the most AWESOME birthday presents you could give me! And today is my birthday! :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back, please don't shoot me! *Hides behind large lead wall* I've had lots of problems and been really busy! Besides the fact that my computer decided that it was finally ready to die completely on me, meaning no way to upload, save for mom's computer, which mom thinks I'm using for an English paper, I also had a whole bunch of English papers due, like a research paper that kind of kept me on my toes, I'm babbling aren't I? Fine then, I'll stop, ooh, one more thing, I am now a complete Doctor Who fan, and mad that the 10th Doctor is not still the Doctor, and that Rose is not there anymore. Anyone want to write a 10th Doctor Rose story for me to read? I'm working on one, but I decided that I should try and finish this one before posting that one. Also, I've started a Livejournal where I plan on posting Chuck episode critiques, the link is on my profile page and anyone who wants to read them and start discussion is more than welcome, I'd love to have people commenting and starting discussions about episodes. Okay, so, no beta, no nothing this chapter. **

**Disclaimer: Isn't that enough? If I owned Chuck why would I even worry about writing the word Disclaimer?**

**So without further ado...Allonz-y! (Sorry, David Tennant really was a great Doctor!)

* * *

**

Castle

Burbank, CA

12:30 PM PST

"I told him we had a briefing ma'am, I'm sure he'll be here in a second. Perhaps he got tied up with a customer." Casey said to Beckman after she had inquired about Chuck's whereabouts.

"Well check his GPS and make sure he's alright! Then call me back so we can have this briefing." Beckman barked, before disconnecting the call.

Rachel, being the closest to the equipment, quickly pulled Chuck's tracker's coordinates, "This says he's still at the Nerd Herd desk."

Bryce turned away from the surveillance monitors, face pale, "This says he's not."

Immediately the team sprang into action, checking surveillance videos from the last fifteen minutes.

"Found him, last seen at the desk thirteen minutes ago. Look, he took off his watch and put it in the desk. From there we lost him. He knew well enough to stay in the blind spots, even knew exactly where they were." Bryce said as they watched Chuck make his escape.

"Not completely." Rachel said, "Scoot," she pushed Bryce out of the way and began typing, zooming in on the corner of one of the videos. "I'll bet he forgot about the surveillance mirrors." She looked closely at the mirror, letting the video play back, "Bingo! There he is, he left the store not more than a minute after taking the watch off. I bet I know where he went too."

Rachel went to stand up, couldn't, and she groaned, and spoke to her stomach, a habit the team was very used to at this point. "I can't WAIT until you get out of here!" She smiled as Brian grabbed he arm and pulled her to her feet. "Thanks. You guys stay here. If he's where I think he is, I'll call, I have a doctor's appointment that he can bring me to. Once I call letting you know he's safe, you call Beckman and get any information needed. Tell her I said he needed the afternoon off." Casey went to say something and she cut him off, "Don't worry Colonel, she'll be fine with it."

As she spoke Rachel had made her way out of Castle as quickly as her large round belly would allow, which was not very fast. By the time she had finished speaking she was at the door. She left through the Orange Orange and made her way down the strip to Lou's Deli. When she had looked at the video she had noticed the time stamp and realized it was Monday. It was Chuck's weekly lunch date at Lou's, and everyone had forgotten. She walked into Lou's and spotted Chuck engrossed in conversation with a brunette whose face was partially concealed by Chuck's head.

She cleared her throat and crossed her arms over her stomach. She glared at Chuck as he turned around, revealing the brunette in the process. It was Sarah, a pregnant brunette with glasses Sarah, but Sarah none-the-less. Her eyes widened involuntarily for a millisecond before she caught herself and returned her glare to Chuck. "CHARLES IRVING BARTOWSKI, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" she yelled, advancing on Chuck.

"Right here Ray, I'm _always_ here Monday at lunch. You should know that." Chuck returned Rachel's glare with one of his own. The pain in Chuck's eyes made Rachel feel guilty, which was probably what he was trying to do.

"We forgot today was Monday, but it's been taken care of now. I do have a doctor's appointment in an hour though, so if you could take me…"

Chuck sighed, "Okay, I'll go get my stuff and be back for you in about fifteen minutes, get something to eat while you're waiting."

Rachel nodded and waved goodbye to Chuck. Once he had left she turned to her older sister, who was trying very hard to keep up her façade.

"Can I get you something?" Sarah stood up and began to clean up the table, waiting for an answer.

"Cut the crap Sarah, what's going on?" Rachel of course had the smallest inkling of what was going on, but she wanted to hear the answer from her sister. "Why didn't you tell Chuck you're back?"

Sarah didn't answer, instead taking the trays and making her sister a sandwich. She sighed as she got back to the table, setting the Chuck down in front of Rachel and sitting down, "I knew it was too much to hope that you wouldn't recognize me." She smiled slightly, "I want to tell Chuck, but I can't, not unless I want to lose any possibility of ever seeing him or my unborn children again. Beckman let me return as long as I don't tell Chuck, or anyone else for that matter, that I'm here. Her ultimatum was that if I can get Chuck to propose to me before I give birth to the babies…"

"Wait. Babies? Not only do you show up pregnant, but with multiple babies? Whose babies?" Rachel was incredulous.

Sarah smiled, "Yes, I'm having twins, I'm only 13 ½ to 14 weeks pregnant, and they're Chuck's."

"You look a whole lot farther along than 14 weeks. You look at least 20 weeks." Rachel said.

"Twins remember," Sarah said with a dry laugh, "I'm not really that far along.

"Ahh, right, " Rachel laughed, "Momentary lapse in memory, pregnancy hormones and all. You'll understand as you get farther along. I'm due pretty soon you know."

"I know," Sarah said smiling, "You're due in early December right?"

"Yeah," Rachel said with a sigh, "I can't wait until she's born though! The doctor said once I get to 37 weeks, which is like mid-November, I could expect to have the baby any day."

"Yeah, I'm not due until the end of April or the beginning of May, it seems so far in the future." Sarah said with a sigh, placing her hands on top of her swollen stomach. "But seeing Chuck's face when these two are born will make it all worth it."

"Yeah," Rachel said, "Well my ride is here, I'll keep your secret, but only for so long." Rachel stood up with a groan, picking up the sandwich Sarah had made. "He misses you Sarah, I'm going to talk to Beckman and Davis about rescinding your reassignment, but don't hold out any hope. I may be in charge, but I've agreed to let Beckman make the decisions regarding this team, my hands are pretty much tied.

She smiled sadly and turned to walk out, she stopped, "I may not be able to get the reassignment order rescinded, but I can help get Chuck to propose to you. Tomorrow night, 7 PM, you and Chuck are going out! Any suggestions as to where I should tell him to meet you?"

"Yeah, there's this Chinese restaurant we went to on our second first date, it's called Kai Lan's." Sarah smiled, "It was really good, even though I never did get to finish my meal, I'd like to get the chance to have a complete meal there with him. Thanks Ray Ray."

Rachel smiled, "You're Welcome, call me later and I'll get you more information." She waved as she quickly walked out of Lou's to Chuck's waiting Herder. Sarah waved back, smiling brightly.

* * *

Casa Bartowski

Burbank, CA

October 13th, 2009

6:25 PM PST

"I don't care what you want Chuck," Rachel said, handing Chuck his tie, "You're going, and that's final. Now hurry up, you have to be there at 7 and it'll take at least 20 minutes to get there."

"Kai Lan's though?" Chuck said, "That's mine and Sarah's place, we had our second first date there, I wanted to take her there the night she was reassigned, but that didn't happen." Chuck sat down, tie hanging limply in his hands, "I can't do this Rachel." His voice was hoarse, "I loved her so much, she was my everything!"

Rachel took his tie and began putting it on him, "I know Chuck, and you were her everything, which is why I'm making you go out tonight. Sarah wouldn't want you to waste your life. Go on this one date with Sam, she just lost someone too, I doubt she'll be expecting anything from you, just try to cheer her up. Not only did she lose someone, she has a constant reminder of him, the babies."

"I have a constant reminder of Sarah," Chuck said with a whisper, "you. You look just like her. And what about me, don't I get any pity?"

"Just do it to humor your pregnant stepsister with raging hormones okay?" Rachel said as she finished straightening Chuck's tie, sitting down beside him with a groan.

Chuck laughed and hugged her. "Fine, I'll do it for you, don't stay up to late tonight! These last few nights and you running mission control all night haven't been good for you or the baby." He kissed her forehead as he stood up. "Oh, and make sure all your guns are locked up safely, Morgan is staying here remember that."

Rachel smiled, "I'll wait here until you get back, keep him out of trouble if I can. I've moved all my guns next door to Casey's, except for the one I keep on me. There are other things here he shouldn't find though."

Chuck nodded and walked out of his room, followed by a waddling Rachel. "I'm leaving Morgan," he called.

"Whoa buddy, where are you going?" Morgan asked, coming out of the kitchen, grape soda in hand.

"On a date Morgan," He said, "If you or Anna need anything, Rachel can help you. I should be back by ten." He directed this at Rachel, "try to be in bed."

She nodded and hugged him, shoving him out the door as she did so, she also slipped a tracking device into his pocket in case he got any ideas like the day before.

"So," Morgan said, "Tell me everything about you, Sarah, and Chuck."

"Like what?" Rachel asked, amused at the short bearded man's demand.

"Like everything!" Morgan said emphatically.

Rachel opened her, mouth, not sure what she was going to say, and he phone rang, "Hello?" she answered it. "Yeah, yeah, I'll be right there."

"Sorry Morgan, I gotta go, feel free to use the tv or play video games." Rachel quickly left the apartment and walked across the courtyard. "Thanks!" She told Casey.

"No problem," Casey said, "I know you don't like having to explain your family. Besides, the bearded gnome asks to many questions, and I didn't want to hear the story, again."

Brian came down the stairs to see who was there, a smile spread across his face when he saw Rachel. "Hey!" he said walking over to her.

"Hey," she said softly, Brian leaned over and kissed her softly, letting his lips linger on hers before breaking contact.

Turning his attention to Rachel's stomach he asked, "How's she doing today?"

"Fine," Rachel said, "The doctor said everything looks normal. She's been kicking a lot though; I think she takes after her parents."

Brian smiled, "That's good, I'm glad everything's going well." He leaned in to kiss her again, overwhelmed with the fact that his daughter would be there in a short amount of time.

"Keep your lady feelings to yourself," Casey said gruffly, leaving the apartment.

Rachel and Brian laughed before leaning in and finishing what had been started.

* * *

**So, please read, review, go onto my Live journal page, PM me, email me! I don't care! Ooh, and extra special points to the first person to tell me what Allonz-y means! I love giving out prizes, I might even let you choose something that goes in the story. I've still got some things that _Kroblues _and a few other authors asked me to put in the last story, still to come in this story. So, press that little button that constantly changes colors depending on the formatting of this site, and let me know what you think! Oh yeah, also a prize to the first reviewer!**


	5. Interlude, Author's Note: Clarification

Okay, so this is an update just to clarify a few things I keep getting asked about. The next chapter won't be up for a while, maybe sooner than later, but I don't know.

So to clarify; the biggest thing to remember is that this story goes AU after Season 2, meaning that there are a TON of differences between this story and these two new seasons.

This means, Chuck has NOT been trained as a spy, he's still the asset. Shaw has NEVER been around which means Chuck still has not killed anyone! Sadly there's no Alex, I like her better than Anna, but she doesn't fit with the story line. Hopefully that clears up a lot of confusion as to why Chuck is acting the way he is.

Another thing I keep getting asked is why Sarah doesn't just tell Chuck; the answer, because Beckman would just take away the chance for her to ever see Chuck or the twins again, not to mention Chuck would never even know he was a father. Also, Sarah kind of wants Chuck to get to know the real Sarah, which is who Sam is, a vulnerable, emotional, Sarah. She hasn't told any lies, except for the ones about who the babies father is and who she is.

As for Rachel, she has agreed to let Beckman be in control of the Intersect project. Also, there are many people who would love to kill her but don't know who she is, so she has to keep her rank a secret. Now that Davis is a part of the Intersect project, things should get interesting, he's one of the characters I'm most excited about developing.

I hope this helps clear things up, if it doesn't, please let me know through a review. Also, please review on the last chapter, I've only had a few reviews, and I'm thankful for those reviews, one of them sparked this Author's Note. But I really would love more feedback.

Your friendly neighborhood author

Madje Knotts

11/4/10: Sorry about me begging for reviews, people keep telling me that I'm wrong to hold the next chapter hostage, so in a token of my goodwill, I will post the next chapter hopefully tonight, if not it'll be sometime tomorrow afternoon. Thank you for all those people who did review, even though about 3/4 of them said I was wrong to hold the chapter hostage. I'm very sorry.


	6. Chapter 4

**Okay, I think this is the quickest I've ever updated this or Little Sister. Except for maybe the first and second chapter of this one, but that doesn't count cause the first chapter is just a recap. Anywho, a shoutout to_ chuckfan56_ who was the first review on this chapter! Again I'm going to say I'm sorry for holding this chapter over your heads in exchange for reviews. This chapter is Chuck and Sam/Sarah's date. Yes I know the whole Sam and Sarah thing is confusing, I'm confused too! I'm mostly finished, if not completely finished with the next chapter as well, but I want to get the next couple of chapters written before I post it. Oh, and so far this story is 20 pages in Microsoft Word and over 10,000 words, and I'm not even a quarter of the way through it yet! Hopefully the Author's Note cleared up some confusion, but there is one more thing I'd like to address before I continue, Chuck does not recognize Sarah while other people do for two reasons. 1: He's not looking for her to be in Burbank, brunette, and pregnant. Someone commented on the fact that Lou recognized her while he didn't, tell me something, if you vaguely knew someone and they changed their hair color, do you think you could still recognize them? I would think I could, especially if I hadn't seen them in a while and didn't know exactly what they looked like. B:... no 2: He's not a trained spy, he's not trained to recognize little things. Like Rachel, Bryce, and Casey are.**

**And a third reason, even though I said there were two, it's because I need him to not know so that my plot line can progress!**

**Disclaimer: Come on, seriously? Are you telling me that you think I own Chuck? If I owned Chuck, there would be NO taking a week off in between episodes. In fact, a new episode of Chuck would air every day! So you tell me, do I own Chuck? I didn't think so!  
**

**Now Allonz-y!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

**Kai Lan's**

**Burbank, CA**

**7 PM PST**

Sarah watched with a small smile on her face a Chuck pulled up. She watched as he walked in the door and began to scan the room. He smiled when he spotted her, but it wasn't a real smile, only half as bright as his real one..

"Hello Sam," he said, sitting down across the table from her, memories of Sarah flitting through his mind.

" Hi, it's good to see you again Chuck," Sarah smiled brightly, though in reality she wanted to screw Beckman's rules and yell to the world who she was. She chose instead to say, "I already ordered for myself, I was early, per-usual."

"You're always early?" Chuck asked, waving a waitress down and giving her his order.

"Almost always," She said after he'd finished, "Though these two are starting to make me late."

"Yeah, my step-sister says the same thing, she's like 8 months pregnant and hates it! She's extremely eager to have the baby though, knows it's all going to be worth it." Chuck said smiling.

"I know how she feels." Sarah said, "I feel the same way about these two small lives inside me."

Chuck watched, entranced by Sam, as she rubbed her slightly swollen stomach gently. He couldn't help himself, he really liked Sam, even though he still did, and always would, love Sarah. His phone rang, "Let me get this," He said, seeing that it was Ellie calling, "It's my older sister."

"Hey Ellie what's up?"

"_Chuck, is there a reason your bearded friend is over at my apartment asking me questions about Rachel, Sarah, and us?"_ Ellie asked.

"Sorry El, but I have no idea, Rachel was supposed to be keeping him away."

"_Well," _Ellie said, _"I saw Rachel go into John Casey's apartment half an hour ago. I'm assuming it has something to do with John's nephew. Rachel seems to be spending a lot of time with him."_

"That's because Brian is Rachel's boyfriend, they've been going out for a while now El." Chuck said with a laugh.

"_Oh, she didn't say anything to me about dating." _Ellie sounded dejected, _"Is she going out tonight?"_

"No, she promised to stick close by tonight, in fact she promised me she'd stay at our place tonight. Try and get her into bed by eleven please, I don't think she's been sleeping well lately." Chuck said, "And don't worry about her not telling you about dating. She's a lot like her older sister, Sarah, she doesn't like to show her feelings. I only know because she has to tell me where she's going." Chuck lied, he'd known since July when they'd been held in Fulcrum's base. He couldn't tell Ellie that though, she'd freak out if she knew that he, Sarah, Casey, Rachel, and Brian were spies. Not to mention the fact that Bryce was still alive.

"_So, where are you?"_ Ellie asked, having been unsuccessful in getting that information from Chuck before he left.

"On a date Ellie, and I'd like to get back to it." Chuck said, beginning to get frustrated with his sister.

"A date? Who is she? Where…" Ellie started.

Chuck interrupted, "How about this, I'll bring her to dinner on Friday and you can ask us all the questions you want. I've got to go though seriously Ellie, she's sitting here, probably getting bored."

"Okay, fine. Bye Chuck."

"Love ya sis, bye." Chuck hung up and smiled ruefully at Sam, "Sorry, my sister likes to talk."

"No problem." Sam said with a smile.

The rest of the meal was enjoyable to bother Chuck and Sarah, who wasn't as on guard as she normally would have been. For once, she felt like a normal person, she felt safe.

As they finished eating, Chuck made a spur of the moment decision, "Sam, I wanna take you somewhere."

"Okay, "Sarah said, she wondered where he was going to take her. Soon enough she found out, feigning ignorance she asked, "Where are we?"

Chuck didn't answer for a moment, he just stood there staring out across the ocean. "Thos was our spot," He finally said, taking Sarah's hand, "Mine and Sarah's, she was my fiancée."

Sarah felt the tears building behind her eyes, _'Stupid pregnancy hormones!'_ she cursed silently. Blinking back tears, she schooled her features and responded, "Well thank you for bringing me here then."

"I would have proposed to her here, " Chuck continued, not having heard her thanks. He laughed wryly as he continued, "Of course, it didn't happen the way I wanted. It was as unromantic as it could get, and I'm not sure it went right."

Sarah almost broke cover again, she wanted to scream at him, _'It was the most romantic thing I've ever had anyone do for me! Yes we were in a Fulcrum base, but I loved it!'_ Years of training kicked in though and she quashed the urge to scream. Instead as Sam she said, "I'm sure she didn't care, I know from experience. It's not the where, or the when, it's the who. If she loved you, it was definitely the most romantic thing that ever happened to her."

Chuck smiled, "Thanks for telling me." He stared into her eyes.

"You're welcome," Sarah said, as Chuck began to lean in.

"I don't know how, or why," Chuck started pulling her closer. "But even though I thought it was impossible, I think I like you, a lot."

"That's good." Sarah said softly, licking her lips unconsciously, decreasing the distance between them, "Cause I think I like you too."

Chuck closed the gap, kissing Sarah gently. He broke contact after a few seconds, but she wasn't having any of it; she'd been denied that too long. She grabbed the back of his head, pulling him back to her. The kiss was soft, not desperate, and went on until they were both out of air. Finally, they both had to pull away to breathe.

Chuck was surprised at how right that had felt. For just a moment, he hadn't been kissing Sam, but Sarah, he knew it was wrong, but it was the way he felt. Sam didn't say anything for the next hour as they sat on the beach, side by side. As he walked her back to his car and on the drive back to her car, she was still silent.

"I had a really good time tonight Chuck, " Sam finally said, right before getting out of the Herder. "Oh, what time is dinner on Friday? I'd love to meet your family."

Chuck smiled, "It's more than just family, a whole bunch of friends. People usually start showing up in between 6:30 and 7. I'll see you on Friday." Sam smiled and closed the door. He waited until she was in her car before he drove off.

Sarah called Rachel as soon as he pulled out, "It's working a whole lot faster than I thought it would."

"What do you mean?" Rachel asked in a hushed tone.

"Where are you?" Sarah asked, concern for destroying a mission trumping her reason for calling.

"Ellie's, I'm supposed to be asleep, she thinks I'm not getting enough, which is probably true. I think she and Devon already are in bed asleep. Ellie's not been feeling well these past few days. Now "Sam" tell me what you meant."

"He kissed me, it was our first date, and he kissed me." Sarah didn't sound that excited about it.

"Isn't that a good thing?" Rachel asked, confused at Sarah's tone.

Sarah thought for a moment, starting her car and driving towards her new apartment, which was conveniently located not far from Chuck's apartment. "I don't know," she finally answered, "On one hand, I'm glad that he's falling for Sam. But on the other, it took him 5 years to get over Jill and he's over me in less than a month? It makes me wonder if he really loves me."

Rachel was quick to assuage Sarah's fear, "He does love you, it took him so long to get over Jill because she betrayed him and there was always that small bit of not knowing whether or not she would come back. It's different with you because you didn't betray him, he knows that you were reassigned, and he thinks that there's not a great chance of you coming back. I know for a fact that within the last month he's tried almost everything he could think of to get you back. Besides, Sam and Sarah are the same person, he's falling for Sam because she's you. Subconsciously he knows that, I wouldn't be surprised if the Intersect knows and is telling him in subtle ways. 2.0 is an interesting model, trust me, I worked on it all this summer.

"That's true." Sarah said, "so, will I see you on Friday?"

"What's on Friday?" Rachel asked and Sarah heard the rustle of sheets as Rachel moved.

"Dinner at Ellie's, 'Sam' has been invited."

"Oh yeah, that's right, of course I'll be there. I wouldn't miss this dinner for anything!"

Sarah was confused by the excitement in Rachel's voice, "Why not?" she asked.

"Your replacement, Heather Locklear, is, well, pretty much a female version of Chuck. She's a good spy, but she has no problem talking about her feelings. She's Casey's cover girlfriend, Chuck out and out refused to participate in another cover relationship. Casey hates having to spend any time whatsoever with Heather. And on Friday night, he's bringing her to dinner and introducing her to Ellie!"

Sarah laughed, "Oh this'll be fun! Casey will be an interesting subject to study throughout the night."

"I need to go," Rachel said, "I just heard Chuck walk into the courtyard, and he's probably going to come check that I'm asleep. Goodnight Sarah."

"Goodnight Ray, I love you."

"Love you too."

Sarah hung up the phone and got out of the car, having just arrived at her new apartment. Walking inside she was surprised when she heard someone in her bedroom. She slipped off her shoes and pulled out the gun she had in her purse. Cautiously she made her way back into her bedroom. Slowly opening the door she lowered the gun, frustrated.

Bryce was sitting on her bed, the television on some sci-fi show, Firefly maybe. She thought she remembered Chuck watching it and trying to get her to watch it. Bryce looked up as she walked into the room, for a second he looked taken aback, "Umm, okay, I think I have the wrong apartment."

Sarah raised the gun, not caring if he knew, since he'd obviously already figured it out. Pointing it at his head she asked, "What are you doing in my apartment?"

"Maybe not," Bryce said, "Hello Sarah, I could ask you pretty much the same thing. Plus a different one. Are you…pregnant?"

"Yes I'm pregnant you idiot. Now what are you doing here?"

"I caught a glimpse of you as you left Lou's today, followed you home and broke in once you left to go, wherever you went." He smiled and Sarah frowned, lowering her gun. "My turn to ask questions," He said, after she had done so. "What are you doing back in Burbank?"

"I'm on maternity leave, my choice, but I'm not allowed to tell Chuck I'm here, hence the disguise."

"Whose kid?" Bryce nodded towards her stomach.

"_They_ are Chuck's." she answered, tired of that question.

"They?"

"Twins."

"Oh, what's your cover?" Bryce asked.

"Fiancée killed overseas. Name's Sam Johnson."

Bryce nodded, content to not ask any more questions. He leaned back in the bed making himself comfortable.

Sarah narrowed her eyes and raised her gun, "Now get out! And if you tell anyone, and I mean anyone, you saw me, you'll be wishing you were dead."

* * *

**Okay, so I'm just going to ask very nicely for reviews, because I really want reviews. But I'm not going to hold the next chapter over your head, as a matter of fact, I won't promise anything about the next chapter. I have a paper due on the 16th that I'll probably be working on. Also, no one was able to tell me the meaning of the word Allonz-y. I'll let everyone keep trying to figure it out until chapter 6, so two more chapters, unless someone gets it. The first person to get it right will get a shout out and a prize, which I'll come up with later, it'll probably be something in the next story. Also a prize and shout out again to my first reviewer! Thanks everyone for reading!**


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow, so, I'm like on a roll here! Good news, I finished my paper, bad news, my mom's computer just died and won't turn back on cause the cord is suddenly messed up, and the paper was on there. Maybe I'll be able to find it from an email I sent, but I don't know. This chapter is a set up for the rest of the story, introductions are made, and there are a few surprises. Another shoutout to _chuckfan56_ who was again the first reviewer. Another shoutout to _dolcegrazia _who correctly translated what Allons-y means. For those who don't know what it means, it basically means "let's go" in French. **

**A great thanks to my new beta _Armadilloi_ the king of Charah angst, and one of my favorite authors. He helped make this chapter much better than it was, and I'm hoping he'll help with the rest of the chapters so that the chapters will turn out less crappy.**

**Disclaimer: Come on, seriously...**

**Allons-y!

* * *

**Chapter 5

**Casa Woodcomb **

**Burbank, CA**

**October 16****th**** 2009**

**6:25 PM PST**

"Chuck!" Ellie called as Chuck walked into their apartment.

Chuck was a little freaked. She knew exactly when he walked in the apartment and well, that was just a little too "spy like" for him.

"Yeah sis?" He called back.

"Is your new girlfriend here yet?" Ellie asked, walking out from her bedroom.

"No she's not, and we're not officially a couple yet, I'm holding off on asking her to make it official until she's met our crazy, unconventional, and dysfunctional family," Chuck said face completely deadpan.

"Oh stop it," Ellie said as she bustled around the kitchen, preparing something for the dinner.

"I'm actually semi-serious," Chuck said. He went on.

"There's me, you, and Devon and we're pretty normal but, our 16 year old stepsister is pregnant. I was engaged to another one of our stepsisters, not that I minded that. Our crazy old dad disappeared for over 10 years only to reappear, and then announce he has 2 more children, and we have three stepsisters. He's raising our third stepsister's daughter since she and her husband were killed in a car accident. Family dinners also include my best friend and his pregnant wife, who moved to Hawaii and then back. They also include our neighbor and his nephew, who is dating out stepsister. That's what I would call crazy, unconventional, and dysfunctional, wouldn't you?"

Ellie nodded, "You're right, it has gotten weird over the past few months."

There was a knock at the door, saving Chuck from having to distract Ellie from thinking too hard about that. "I'll get it," Ellie said, "You go let Rachel know people are here. She was trying to get ready when I came out here. She might need some help."

Chuck nodded and made his way back to his old bedroom, chuckling as he heard his sister answer the door. It wasMorgan and Anna. Reaching the door to his old room he knocked softly.

From the room he heard an equally soft, "Come in."

"How's it going?" Chuck asked a barefoot and frustrated Rachel.

"Not well!" She admitted with a suppressed scream, "I can't see or reach my feet, which means I can't put on my shoes. I have half a mind to go out without any shoes on."

He could see how that would be a problem."Let me help," Which shoes?"

"The white converse," Rachel said with a sigh of relief. Chuck got the shoes and crouched down in front of Rachel and had them on in a jiffy. "There you go Ray, all fixed. You look beautiful tonight by the way."

Rachel smiled and stood up, examining herself in the full-length mirror. The hot pink, tank sleeve, maternity top and jeans really did look good on her. She fingered the lace work of the sleeves and v-neck, straightening them out before turning to Chuck, "Alright Chuck, let's go, I don't want to miss Ellie's reaction to Heather."

Chuck laughed, offering his arm to Rachel, "Okay, any other surprises I should be prepared for?"

Rachel smiled secretively and took his arm, "Well, if I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise."

Chuck narrowed his eyes at the young girl as they left the room and walked towards the kitchen. Devon had joined Ellie, Morgan, and Anna in the dining area when they arrived.

The two couples were standing around talking about Morgan's time in Hawaii. He was in the midst of a long, involved story, complete with large gestures; when there was another knock on the door.

"I got it," Rachel said, moving as quickly as she could to the door. She opened it and smiled in genuine surprise, "Dad, Leah, Blake, Kara; I didn't know you were coming! It's good to see you!"

Stephen Bartowski smiled at the stepdaughter he had raised as his own for so many years. He walked in and hugged her, "It's good to see you Rachel," He spotted Chuck and Ellie, "You too Charles, Eleanor."

"Hey dad!" Ellie said, "I'm glad you came." She hugged her dad then turned to her half-sister, "Hey Leah!"

Leah smiled shyly, "Hi Ellie, it's good to see you."

Ellie turned to Blake, "It's good to see you too buddy, How are you?"

"I'm fine El," Blake, the miniature Chuck in almost everything, answered."

Ellie turned to Kara, "And how's my favorite three year old?"

Leah turned to Kara and signed what Ellie had asked.

Kara had grown up signing with her partially deaf mother and rarely spoke. It also appeared that when her parents had died, her hearing had been affected. Chuck, Sarah, Rachel, and Orion had come to this conclusion two months earlier since Kara rarely responded when someone spoke to her.

Kara smiled and signed, "I'm fine Aunt Ellie."

"Hey dad!" Chuck said, coming to hug his dad. "Hey Lee!"

Leah rolled her eyes, "My name is Leah, Chuck."

Chuck laughed and hugged Leah He turned to Blake and gave him a fist bump, "Hey there buddy, how're you?"

"Great Chuck!" Blake started, "I just completely beat Morgan in Call of Duty the other night!"

"Nice job," Chuck said proudly, "I'm gonna play you soon, okay?"

Blake smiled and nodded enthusiastically.

"Uncle Chuck!" Kara didn't talk much, unless it was around Chuck, whom she loved immensely.

Chuck held out his arms for the blonde blur that was throwing herself at him, "Hey Kara," He signed.

Kara smiled and wrapped her arms around Chuck's neck, locking her hands together.

"Well," Morgan said, "Looks like Chuck's charmed another blonde."

Everyone laughed at that, especially when Leah went to take Kara who squeezed even tighter, almost choking Chuck.

There was another knock at the door, Rachel was still standing by it, so she opened it.

"Chuck, it's Sam." She called, winking at her sister.

Chuck tried to disentangle Kara from his neck, but was unsuccessful. Finally he gave up and walked to the door, "Hey Sam," he said. He tried to hug her, but with Kara still in his arms it turned into a very awkward one armed hug.

"Alright, that's it." Stephen Bartowski said, coming over to Chuck, he stared at Kara for a moment, arms outstretched. Kara shook her head at first, but as her grandfather continued to stare, acquiesced and went to him.

"Thanks dad," Chuck said, grabbing Sam's hand and drawing her farther into the apartment. "Sam, this is my sister Ellie and her husband Devon. Over there is my best friend Morgan and his wife Anna. They just got back from Hawaii and are staying with me until they find a place."

As Chuck introduced his "family," he pointed to each one. "And over there is my half-sister Leah, my half-brother Blake, my dad Stephen, and my step-niece Kara. Then of course is my step-sister Rachel whom you've already met. Everyone, this is Sam Johnson."

Everyone said hello, Morgan and Ellie began grilling her on her life when Ellie realized she was pregnant.

"Chuck, could you help me in the kitchen for a moment?" She asked, drawing Chuck away from trying to distract Kara from the fact that Leah was holding her.

"Yeah Ellie?" He asked, smiling at Sam as he followed his sister into the kitchen.

"How long have you known Sam?" Ellie asked in a dangerous tone.

"Less than a week, why?" Chuck was confused.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah!" Chuck exclaimed.

"Okay, just wondering." Ellie said, and began to walk back towards "Sam" and Morgan. "Now, I want to talk to Sam alone." Chuck nodded and began to walk over to where Devon was standing. Morgan stayed where he was.

Chuck sighed and came back, "She didn't mean 'alone with Morgan' buddy. She meant alone as in 'we have to leave'." Morgan began to complain as Chuck dragged him away.

Sarah looked around for an escape, but Rachel was busy trying to keep Kara happy; and she knew better than to avoid Eleanor Faye Bartowski. '_Hurry up Casey!'_ she pleaded mentally.

"So Sam," Ellie said, Sarah turned to her and smiled. "Does Chuck know you're pregnant?"

"Yes," Sarah said, glad that Ellie had chosen to talk about the babies and hadn't recognized her.

"How far along are you?"

"Almost 15 weeks," Sarah answered, her hand going to rest lightly on her stomach.

"You look closer to 20 weeks." Ellie said, a confused look on her face, something Sarah had become used to.

"I'm having twins. And the father isn't Chuck, I know that's why you called him over." Ellie looked sheepish as Sarah continued, "He was a soldier over in Iraq, he died about two months ago." There was silence for almost a minute as Ellie processed this information.

Finally Ellie said, "I'm so sorry Sam."

"It's okay," Sarah said.

"I'm glad you've got my brother then," Ellie said, glancing over at her brother who was talking to Morgan and Devon. "He's a good guy."

"From what I've seen, one of the best." Sarah agreed.

There was another knock on the door, saving Sarah from any more questions. "I got it." Ellie said, walking over to the door.

"This is gonna be good," Rachel said, moving over to stand next to her sister.

Sarah smiled down at her, even though Rachel was only about an inch shorter.

Ellie opened the door; Casey, Brian, and a tall red-head, who was holding Casey's arm, were standing outside the door.

"Hi John, Brian, I'm glad you could make it." Ellie said.  
"Hello Ellie," Casey said, a forced smile on his face, "I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Heather Locklear. Heather this is my neighbor Ellie Woodcomb."

"Heather Locklear, like the actress?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah," Heather said, "My mom had a strange sense of humor, and Heather Locklear was her favorite actress." It's nice to meet you Ellie."

"It's nice to meet you too," Ellie said, stepping out of the way so that they could come in.

Sarah almost laughed at the strained look on Casey's face, he obviously did not like having to spend time with Heather, especially in a setting like this.

"Hey," Brian said, when he saw his girlfriend. "How're you?" He walked over and kissed her lightly on the lips. Hugging her for a second afterwards.

"Good," Rachel said, a blush creeping onto her cheeks.

The timer on the oven went off, "Dinner's ready," Ellie said going into the kitchen.

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Sarah asked, playing the part of a normal girl to perfection.

"No, thank you for offering though Sam; I've got it under control." Ellie answered with a smile, "Everyone can go ahead and sit down." Everyone moved to sit down and Ellie realized that the table was too small. "Chuck, could you, Devon, and John do me a favor? Could you go over to your place and bring back your table and some chairs?"

"Of course, El," Chuck said walking towards the door. Devon, Casey, and Brian, who'd been snagged by his uncle to come help, followed him.

They walked to Chuck's apartment, went inside, and Devon and Casey picked up the table Chuck and Sarah had picked out right before she'd left. They carried it back across the courtyard with Chuck and Brian right behind them carrying the chairs.

CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS-CS

Ten minutes later they were all seated at the big makeshift table, eating. After everyone had been eating for a few minutes, Ellie tapped on her glass to get their attention.

"Devon and I have an announcement," she said, a huge smile on her face.

"What is it Ellie?" Chuck asked.

She looked over at Devon, still smiling, "I'm pregnant!"

Everyone started talking at once, congratulating Ellie and Devon.

Sarah noticed that Chuck was unusually quiet as he responded to the congratulations. She felt her heart clench; before she had left she and Chuck had been discussing children and whether or not they were ready for them. They hadn't quite come to a decision before she'd been reassigned, Chuck had believed that they could do it, and she had been on the fence. She placed her hand on her stomach and smiled slightly, knowing that soon Chuck would have his own reason to be happy.

"I have an announcement as well," Orion said, getting everyone's attention.

"What is it dad?" Ellie asked, excited about her news and ready to be excited for any other news that was given.

"Well," He said, glancing over at Rachel, "For a few months now, Rachel and I have been working on starting our own software company. The papers were finalized today; Constellation Enterprises will be opening after the first of the year. Chuck, John, Rachel, and I are going to be managing the company and developing the software, if you want to that is." he said, turning to Casey and Chuck.

"Really?" Chuck asked, he suspected it was probably a cover, but anything was better than the Buy More.

"Yes," Orion said smiling.

There was another outbreak of congratulations as everyone got excited about Chuck, Casey, and Rachel leaving the Buy More. Sarah even heard Casey mumble under his breath, _'Finally, I get to leave the Buy Morons!"_

"My turn," Morgan said, the room fell silent. "We found a house, we close on it in two weeks."

Sarah thought this outbreak of congratulations was the loudest yet. Especially from Ellie, Rachel, and Casey.

* * *

**A/N 2: So, what do you think? There will be a prize for the first reviewer again. No contest things this time, sorry. No idea when the next chapter will be up since mom's computer's not working, which is a REALLY REALLY bad thing. I might be able to use the computers at the community college though, we'll see. **

**Your friendly neighborhood author,**

**Madje Knotts, MK, MJ, and most recently, Teeny Bopper or TB.  
**


	8. Chapter 6

**Look at me, I am on a roll! I have seriously been in the writing mood lately! Season 4 has been very good for the creative juices! Thanks to my first reviewer _ThereIsAnother_!**

**Also thanks to my beta The Armor Plated Rat or _Armadilloi_, he's a great beta, and great at getting me to write!**

**Seriously, I don't have much to say today *GASP* I know. So, without further ado (except for the disclaimer) I give you the next chapter. The beginning of Thanksgiving at the Bartowski's.**

**Disclaimer: I mean seriously? But I am hoping to get all three dvd seasons for Christmas!**

**Sorry, I posted the wrong chapter somehow last time. Here's the real chapter 6**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6

**Casa Bartowski**

**Burbank, CA**

**November 26, 2009 (Thanksgiving)**

**10:30 AM ETUD(Estimated Time Until Dinner): 8 hours 30 minutes**

Chuck groaned as Ellie ran around his kitchen like a chicken with its head cut off.

"Ellie, tell me again why we have to have Thanksgiving dinner here."

Ellie, who was busy stirring something, answered, "There's more space here, and almost twice as ,many people who were at Thanksgiving last year."

"Oh yeah, now I remember." Chuck said, not moving from his seat at the dining room table, head lying on his arms. "Now, why do I have to stay here?"

"Because," Rachel's grumpy voice came from down the hall," Your hormonal 9 month pregnant step-sister and your 3 month pregnant sister, who is still prone to non-morning sickness, need you!"

"Can't you call your boyfriend and husband to come help?" He asked, turning his head so that it was facing downwards instead of sideways. He mumbled, "Since they're the ones that got you pregnant anyway!"

He jumped as Rachel flicked his ear, "I heard that!" She whispered, glancing over at Ellie who was oblivious to what had just happened.

He picked his head up and glared at her, then he quickly laid his head back down. His head ached from the mission they'd been on the night before. The information flashes coupled with the ability flashes had done a number on his head. Then there was the rest of his body, which was sore from a combination of lack of sleep and the hand-to-hand combat.

"You okay Chuck?" Ellie finally noticed that Chuck's groans were more than complaints, they were because of a physical ailment. The doctor in her kicked in and she came over, laying a hand on Chuck's cheek.

"I didn't sleep well last night," He lied, though he hadn't slept long at all. And the he'd had, had been filled with nightmares of Sarah. "I've just got a headache, and my body's sore too."

"Well then," Ellie said, "Go ahead and go back to bed, I'll wake you in a few hours, if you aren't already up, to see how you feel."

Chuck nodded and got up slowly, eyes half closed. "Thanks," he mumbled, stretching as he left. In that second Ellie saw something that angered her greatly.

She waited until she heard Chuck's door close before turning to Rachel.

"Do you have Sarah's phone number?" she asked.

"Yeah," Rachel said. "Of course I do, why?"

"Has Chuck talked to her since she left?"

"No," Rachel said, "I haven't talked to her either, I've been a little mad at her for leaving." Rachel felt bad as she told yet another lie to her step-sister. It was imperative that Ellie not find out about their spy life though.

"Yeah, well, I need her number. I've got to talk to her about something Chuck-related!"

Rachel wished she knew how to tell Ellie no, but the truth was, even Casey and Sarah were scared of Ellie when she made up her mind. So Rachel gave her the phone number before walking out of the apartment and over to see Brian.

**Sarah's New Apartment**

**Burbank, CA**

**10:45 AM ETUD: 8 hours 15 minutes**

Sarah woke up to her ringing phone. She groaned, she hadn't slept well that night; she'd been doing surveillance of Team Bartowski's mission and reporting anything unusual to Rachel. She reached over blindly and grabbed her phone.

"Hello?" the phone kept ringing.

Sarah sat up, wide awake as she realized that the phone that was ringing was not her normal phone, it was the phone she'd kept so that Rachel and Casey could keep her up to date on how Chuck was doing, and they were the only ones that were supposed to have the number.

"Hello?" she answered cautiously, not sure who it was.

"Sarah, it's Ellie," Ellie sounded kinda angry.

"Hi Ellie," Sarah said, worried, she had no idea how Ellie had gotten the number. "How'd you get my number?"

"Rachel gave it to me, I need to talk to you about Chuck." Ellie said, becoming very hesitant as she realized that Sarah had broken up with her brother.

"What's wrong with Chuck?" Sarah was really worried now, she'd seen Chuck through the surveillance just the night before and he'd been fine.

"He hasn't been sleeping well and he's taken to wearing your engagement ring around his neck on a chain again. He had stopped that Sarah, almost a month ago now, he seemed to be happy with Sam." Ellie's hesitancy disappeared as she began to berate her brother's ex.

"Who's Sam?" Sarah asked, though she knew perfectly well who she was.

"Chuck's new girlfriend," Ellie said, "She's here with him Sarah, and it seems like he really likes her."

"What do you want me to do about it Ellie?" Sarah asked, "What can I do?"

"Call him, Sarah, tell him to move on. If you ever really loved him, tell him that." Ellie was now pleading with Sarah to do something.

"Alright Ellie, I'll call him and tell him to move on, but you need to get one thing straight. I love Chuck Bartowski more than anything. The reasons I left are complicated, but I will always love your brother. If there was a way, I would still be there with him now, but there isn't. Maybe one day I'll come back, if he isn't happy with this Sam girl."

There was silence as Ellie tried to think of a response, finally she said, "I'm sorry Sarah, I know you still love him. He still loves you too; I wish you were here Sarah. You were like my sister, even before we found out we were stepsisters. I have so much I want to talk to you about!"

Sarah felt the tears welling in her eyes as she laughed, "I felt the same way."

"Sarah, I'm pregnant!" Ellie was excited, and her excitement was contagious, even though Sarah already knew.

"That's, well, Awesome Ellie. Look, I've got to go, Happy Thanksgiving."

"Happy Thanksgiving Sarah, goodbye."

Sarah heard the click of the phone as Ellie hung up. For a long moment she just sat there, letting the tears fall, then she put the phone down on her bedside table and stood up. She went into her bathroom and turned the water on in the shower and waited until it was hot before climbing in.

She stood under the scalding water letting it run until it had become lukewarm. She began to wash her hair, being careful not to wash out her newest color job. "This whole brunette thing is getting really annoying." She mumbled as she finished washing her hair and body.

She climbed out of the shower and began to dry off, thinking seriously about what Ellie had said.

"I could call him and not let him know I'm here in Burbank. Or that I'm pretendin to be his pregnant girlfriend. Or that I'm pregnant,." She thought aloud. "You know babies, your aunt it right, your dad deserves toget a call from me!"

She laughed as she realized that she was once again talking to her twins. She sighed as she began to get dressed, rubbing her belly absentmindedly. She chose a dark blue, long sleeve maternity top and gray maternity jeans. Then she went into the bathroom again and started doing her hair.

She French-braided it, then tucked the end under, simple and quick. Her makeup was next, it didn't take long, she wasn't going to wear very much, and she had learned to apply makeup quickly as part of her spy training.

The last two things she did was put in her green contacts, watching as her bright blue eyes disappeared and became the dark green of Sam. Her glasses came last, they really did make a difference in her appearance, truly hiding who she really was.

As she had gotten ready for Thanksgiving at the Bartowski residence, she'd made her decision. She was going to call Chuck, screw Beckman's rules, it was a holiday, and both she and Chuck deserved this.

She picked up her phone and dialled the familiar number, she took a deep breath as he answered and forced herself to speak, "Hi Chuck."

* * *

**Yeah, I know, not exactly expected, what with Beckman's rules, but the plot bunnies attacked! Please review, and I'll see you again soon, maybe sooner than I thought!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hello lovely readers, I know it's been a little while since I updated, but I swear I have good reasons. One, I went out of town for Thanksgiving, leaving me with very little time to write, read, or post new chapters, since there were only three spots in the whole house that got internet. One of which was outside in the freezing cold! Second reason, I was recruited to write for the new Who Are You Challenge, and since I'm not that good at tying up a story in under 3,000 words, well I had to practice. Third: I had a paper due in English that was kinda difficult to write! Fourth, My beta, the lovely Armor Plated Rat (or _Armadilloi_) gave me a whole bunch of suggestions for this chapter, most of which I ignored because the plot points can't be advanced without them. But I did make some clarifications and changes. Last, it's Exams week, I'm only posting this, and my oneshot, cause I'm procrastinating studying for my Psych exam tomorrow and my English exam on Thursday! Also, I've kinda gotten hooked on Psych lately, yes I get hooked on tv shows very easily!**

**So, without further ado, I present the 7th chapter of Chuck Vs. The Relationship Reassignment**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chuck, I do however have the DVD's on my Christmas wish list, though I doubt I'm going to get them. *sigh*

* * *

**

**Casa Bartowski**

**Burbank, CA**

**November 26, 2009 Thanksgiving**

**11:30 AM ETUD: 7 hours 30 minutes**

Chuck was woken from his nap by the sound of his phone ringing. He'd only been asleep for an hour, but his headache was gone. He reached over and grabbed his phone, "Hello?" He answered groggily.

"_Hi Chuck."_ The voice on the other end of the phone woke Chuck fully up.

"Sarah?" he asked, doubting his own ears, and wondering if he was still dreaming. He pinched himself, not dreaming.

"_Yeah Chuck," _He heard the catch in her throat, _"It's me."_

"Why'd you call me?" Chuck asked, "Are you coming home? Did Beckman change her mind?"

"_No sweetie she didn't"_ Sarah said, _"She doesn't know I've called you. Ellie called me and told me you weren't sleeping well. Is that true?"_

"Yes," Chuck answered, "I don't know why I haven't been though, I'm tired enough!"

"_Ellie seems to think it has something to do with me." _

"Why?"

"_Because you've apparently started wearing my engagement ring around your neck again. Something she said you'd stopped doing. Why'd you start again?"_

"You aren't going to ask why I stopped?" Chuck asked with a laugh.

"_I assume you met someone you really like."_ Sarah had to hold back a laugh at the surge of jealousy she felt towards herself.

"I did," Chuck said, "Her name's Sam, everything just seems so perfect when she's around. It's like I was with you, it's weird."

"_It sounds weird,"_ Sarah said, again fighting the urge to tell him the truth.

"I only put the ring on again this morning." Chuck admitted, "We had this mission last night that was like the ones we used to go on right after I got the Intersect, I didn't stay in the car and everything. It made me think a lot about you during the mission and I guess my subconscious took hold of those thoughts. When I finally went to sleep last night, I kept having these dreams, nightmares actually, of you dying in some far off country without me there."

"_Oh Chuck, I'm so sorry."_ Sarah said, and Chuck could hear the tears in her voice.

"Don't cry Sarah, please." Chuck said, as he began to tear up as well.

"_Chuck, I don't have much time left, I promised Ellie I'd tell you something, but you have to promise not to interrupt me until I'm finished."_

"Okay, I promise."

"_First, you have to know that I love you, and I always will. But Chuck you have to move on. All I want is for you to be happy, so please, move on."_

"Okay," Chuck said, unable to hold back the tears any longer, "I promise I will. I love you Sarah, now and forever."

"_I love you too Chuck. Save you later?"_

"Yeah," Chuck said, half-laughing and half-crying, "Happy Thanksgiving Sarah."

"Happy Thanksgiving Chuck." And with that declaration, Sarah hung up the phone.

Chuck let himself cry for 10 minutes, a mix of happy and sad tears as he realized the gift Sarah had given him. When he finally emerged from his room, the engagement ring was no longer around his neck and there was a real smile on his face. He had a hunch that something was up, and he knew just how to go about finding out if his hunch was correct.

Not that far away, in her own apartment, Sarah also smiled. She had just helped Chuck, and in return, she just might have helped herself.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski**

**Burbank, CA**

**Thanksgiving (still)**

**6:45 PM ETUD: 15 minutes**

Rachel was hiding. Ellie had been going at it all day, preparing Thanksgiving dinner for everyone. Chuck had disappeared about 4 ½ hours earlier when Anna, Heather, and 'Sam' had arrived, ready to help Ellie.

That was the reason she was hiding, and had been for the last hour, Ellie had plenty of help, of course with Sarah there not able to cook, things could get ugly. She hadn't been feeling well all day, and her feet hurt from when she HAD been helping out. The baby was sitting weird and she'd even been having some Braxton Hicks contractions she thought.

"Rachel," Ellie called, "It's just about time for dinner."

"I'll be right out," Rachel called back just as another contraction hit her. For a moment she wondered if perhaps it wasn't just Braxton Hicks, it felt a little too strong to be fake. She thought no more of it as she left her room and went to join everyone in the kitchen and living room.

"There you are," Chuck said, "I was starting to get worried, what were you doing back there?"

"I was hiding and trying to nap," Rachel said, biting her lip as another contraction struck.

"How'd that go for you?" Chuck asked with a chuckle.

"The hiding went great," Rachel answered, "The napping, not so great. This little girl is sitting really weird, makes it really uncomfortable for me."

"Well are you up to food?" Ellie asked, "Or do you want to go back to bed to try and get some sleep."

"I'm up to food!" Rachel said, "Is it ready?"

"Yeah," Ellie said; she motioned to the table, "If everyone would like to have a seat, we'll go ahead and have eat."

Everyone moved to sit down at the table, this time more thought had been put into how to do the table. They had purchased two plastic folding tables from Large Mart for occasions when everyone gathered for meals.

Rachel looked around at her family; Chuck was sitting at one end, Kara and "Sam" on either side, Ellie was on the other end. Next to Kara was Orion, Leah next, then Blake. These four were eating quietly, especially Leah and Blake, who almost never spoke at the family gatherings. Casey was sitting next to Blake, Heather on his other side. Casey had begun to warm towards Heather, no longer having to fake that he liked her; Rachel was sure he was actually falling for her.

Ellie, on the other end, was dividing her attention between Heather on one side, and Devon on the other. Anna had strategically placed herself in between her husband and Devon. This saved everyone at the table from a fight between Devon and Morgan; especially if Morgan said anything inappropriate to Ellie. Brian was in between Morgan and Rachel, and very involved in a conversation with Orion about Constellation Enterprises' finances.

On Rachel's other side was her sister, Sarah or "Sam" as she preferred to be called, the whole name thing confused Rachel to no end.(A/N: As well as myself and probably you) Sarah was also very quiet, staring around the table much like Rachel was.

Rachel smiled and placed her hand on her stomach, noting how by the next year their family would have grown by five. First her own daughter would be born, soon she hoped; then Sarah's twins, Anna's child, and lastly Ellie's.

"Okay everyone, "Ellie said loudly, getting everyone's attention, "It's that time again. We're going to go around the table and tell what we're thankful for. We'll start with Chuck and end with Sam."

Chuck nodded and smiled, "I'm thankful for a nosy sister who decided to call my ex and get me straightened out. "He smiled at "Sam" and grabbed her hand, "I'm also thankful that that same ex decided to call me and tell me to move on."

Sarah smiled, forgetting that she should probably act upset that Chuck was telling her his ex had given him permission to move on. Chuck watched her expression, filing the information away for later, his hunch was beginning to turn into a theory.

Chuck signed the question to Kara, who answered aloud, "Uncle Chuck!" causing everyone to laugh at her.

Orion went next, "I'm thankful that I get to be here with my family. Charles, thank you for coming to find me and for bringing me back home." Chuck smiled at his dad as the rest of the family continued.

"I'm thankful that Dad was able to take me and Blake in after mom died." Leah said, smiling at her father as well.

"And I'm thankful that we got to meet our half-siblings, Chuck, Sarah, and Ellie." Blake said, "Even though Sarah had to leave."As the children of an extremely paranoid Orion, Leah and Blake were not allowed to go to public school. This resulted in the both of them knowing what Orion did and what had actually happened to Sarah, they had asked questions until everyone on Team Bartowksi was ready to give them any answers they asked for.. They also knew to keep those facts secret from anyone NOT on Team Bartowski.

"I'll pass." Casey grunted out, earning him an angry look from Heather, which he promptly ignored.

"Fine," Heather said, "I'll go next then. I'm thankful that I moved here and got a job at the Orange Orange; because that's where I met my John!"

Rachel and Sarah snorted, trying to hold back a laugh, at the look of murder in Casey's eyes as Heather grabbed hold of his arm and kissed his cheek.

"I'm thankful that my whole family and all of our closest friends are here to celebrate this wonderful holiday with us." Ellie said, "I'm also thankful that my dad was able to get his company started."

"I'm thankful that by this time next year I'm going to be a father." Devon said, earning a smile from Ellie.

"I'm thankful that we found a beautiful new house quickly and in our budget." Anna said.

"I'm thankful that I get to move on to a new job with Chuck." Morgan said, Chuck had offered Morgan a job at Constellation Enterprises, the actual job he'd be doing had yet to be decided.

"I'm thankful that Rachel has agreed to marry me once we turn eighteen." Brian said excitedly not able to hold the news back any longer.

"I like how you smoothly slipped that information into the conversation," Chuck said. "Congratulations you two, but Brian, you still aren't allowed to spend the night." Brian had been trying to stay over with Rachel for the last month; and Chuck kept kicking him out.

Everyone laughed at Chuck's statement then went on to congratulate Rachel and Brian. Rachel was laughing at the defeated look on Brian's face after Chuck's statement, when she felt another contraction hit. The contraction was definitely not a Braxton Hicks contraction it was a real one.

"Alright Rachel, your turn," Ellie said, after everyone had finished congratulating Rachel and Brian.

"Give me a second," Rachel said shortly, concentrating on getting through the pain of the contraction," You go ahead Sam."

"Okay," "Sam" said, looking at Rachel concernedly. "I'm thankful that Chuck walked into Lou's that Monday afternoon when Lou was gone."

Rachel smiled as she felt the pain subside, then her water broke.

"Rachel, you okay?" Ellie asked, noticing the shocked look on Rachel's face.

"I'm thankful that there are two doctors present here, that my suitcase is packed and by the door, and that Cheyenne has finally decided that it's time." Rachel said, trying not to panic.

It took a moment for everyone to realize what Rachel had just said. Once they did, everyone sprang into action, Ellie moved over to Rachel's side and began feeling her stomach.

"Are you sure?" Ellie asked.

"My water just broke Ellie." Rachel said, giving her step-sister a "DUH" look.

"Alright then." Ellie said, "Devon, call the hospital, Chuck, get the car ready, Brian, get her bag to the car." Ellie took charge of the situation as she reached under Rachel's arms and hauled her to her feet.

"Uncle John, can you follow us?" Brian asked nervously, this was his daughter being born and he didn't know what to think.

"Of course," Casey said, "Anyone who wants to ride with me, I'm leaving now."

Heather and "Sam" stood up and followed Casey out the door.

"Morgan and I will stay here with Kara," Anna said to Orion, "You three go ahead."

"Thank you," Orion said, then turning to Leah and Blake, "Would you like to come, or would you rather stay?"

"I'll stay!" Blake said, eyeing the video game setup.

"Then I'll go!" Lean replied, "Blake can help with Kara."

Orion nodded and quickly he and Leah left the apartment.

* * *

**Westside Medical Center**

**Burbank, CA**

**11 PM PST**

Sarah was worried, she didn't have any weapon, and was supposed to be acting like she wasn't worried. This combination left her very jittery, her legs and fingers bouncing and moving; bottom lip caught between her teeth.

Casey had been watching "Sam" since before they'd left to come to the hospital and had noticed how nervous and worried she was. When the doctor came out with news "for the family only," he'd noticed how her legs had tensed, as if she was stopping herself from getting up. He watched her pull off her glasses and rub her eyes. That's when it hit him.

"Sam, can I talk to you for a second, in private?" He asked, walking over to help her stand up.

"Sure," she answered, in a tone that Casey recognized as wary.

They walked over to an empty, semi-secluded, area of the waiting room.

"What are you playing at Walker?" Casey asked bluntly, not going through any charades.

"What tipped you off?" She asked, returning the courtesy.

"You're a little too nervous about Rachel." Casey said, "you almost jumped up when they called for the family. And without the glasses, even with the contacts, you look like Agent Sarah Walker in disguise."

"I actually expected you to figure it out sooner." Sarah said, actually a little relieved that Casey knew.

"Does Bartowski know?" Casey asked.

"No," Sarah said quickly, "and he can't. Beckman was adamant that no one know. That obviously isn't working, since you, Bryce, and Rachel know. But you can't tell Chuck or his dad that I'm here as Sam."

Casey nodded, "SO why are you back?"

"Because I'm on maternity leave." She answered.

"Oh, you're really pregnant?"Casey asked, "I figured that was just a part of cover."

"No, I'm actually pregnant, with twins. And yes, they're Chuck's, before you ask."

Casey chuckled, "Well then, what're Beckman's orders?"

"If I can get Chuck to propose to 'Sam', I'm allowed to tell him who I am and about the babies. Once they're born though, I have to agree to leave for another assignment. If he doesn't propose, the babies will be put up for adoption and I'll never see them or Chuck again." Sarah had started to cry, thinking of that possibility.

"Hey I don't want to see anything happen to your children, I'll do whatever I can to help you get him." Casey said, uncomfortable at seeing the normally unflappable Sarah.

"Thanks Casey," Sarah said. "Now we should get back to everyone, we're going to start getting missed."

They walked back out and Sarah sat down next to Chuck, who had finally come out of Rachel's room, where he'd been most of the evening.

"How's she doing?" Sarah asked.

"She's okay," Chuck said, taking her hand, "her labor's progressing pretty slowly. Ellie said that's normal for first pregnancies though."

"That's good," Sarah sighed in relief, she was glad everything was going smoothly.

Ellie came into the waiting room, dressed in scrubs, since Rachel had insisted she help with the birth. "Sam," she said, coming over to them, "Rachel would like you to be in the room with her."

"Sam" nodded, stood up, kissed Chuck, and followed Ellie out of the waiting room.

"Rachel's really taken to you this last month," Ellie said as they walked.

"Yeah, I've noticed." Sarah said, "I've been setting time aside to spend with her." This was the truth, at least once a week, Sarah and Rachel went out and did something together, enjoying quality sister time, usually at the shooting range.

"Thank you," Ellie said, "She needs to spend time with older women, especially since Sarah left. I just never have time."

Ellie and Sarah walked into Rachel's room; Rachel was lying on the bed, looking kinda dazed.

"Hey Rachel," Sarah said quietly, going over and sitting next to her sister.

"Hey," Rachel whispered, as Ellie was standing on the other side of the room consulting Rachel's charts, "You may have to keep me from saying anything incriminating, about myself, you, or the country. I may be able to withstand Sodium Pentothal, but this pain medication is impairing my judgment."

"You got it," Sarah whispered back, laughing, "if you say anything about being a spy, or me being, well you know; then I'll either cover your mouth or pinch you."

Rachel laughed then turned her attention to Ellie, speaking up so that her step-sister could hear her, "How'm I doin' El?"

Ellie checked to see how dilated Rachel was and then stated happily, "Good news Ray, you're at 10 centimeters. I'll go get your doctor and you'll be ready to push."

Ellie left the room and Rachel turned to Sarah, "Stay with me, please."

Sarah could see the fear in Rachel's eyes, "Of course Rachel."

As they waited in silence, hands intertwined Sarah thought of that day over 16 years ago when Rachel was born. And she hoped that she could help Rachel just like her mother had helped her.

CS-CS-CS-CS-CS

Forty Minutes after "Sam" had gone to be with Rachel, she walked back out. Chuck smiled when he saw the baby in her arms. Sarah smiled at him and walked closer.

"Chuck, I'd like you to meet your new step-niece, Cheyenne Lisa Burton-Casey." She glanced over at Brian who was discreetly trying to get a look at his daughter, unshed tears in his eyes. "She was born November 27th 2009 at 12:02 AM. She's 6 lbs 6oz and 20 ½ inches long."

"Wow," Brian was enthralled at the sight of his daughter. "She's beautiful."

"Yes she is," Sarah agreed, "Now here Brian, you hold her."

Brian took Cheyenne reflexively as she was shoved into his arms. The minute he was holding her, he couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I'm going back to see Rachel," he said, still looking at the baby.

Rachel's eyes were closed when Brian walked into the room, "Hey sweetheart," he said quietly, kissing her on the forehead as he sat down next to the bed.

"Hey," Rachel said exhaustedly, opening her eyes and smiling, "I see you've met your daughter."

"Yeah," Brian said, "and she's beautiful Rache."

"Yeah, she really is." Rachel was still groggy from her medication, "You know, I'm really surprised Sarah actually gave her up to you."

"Sarah?" Brian asked, confused, "Sam had… Wait a second," Brian made the connection, "Sam is Sarah, isn't she?"

Rachel's eyes grew big as she realized what she'd said, "Stupid medication, Sarah's going to kill me for telling you."

Brian quickly handed Cheyenne to Rachel, effectively stopping her from trying to climb out of bed, as she quickly calmed her mother down.

"It's okay," he said, "I won't let her know you told me."

Rachel smiled down at the small bundle in her arms, "You're so pretty baby girl." She murmured, stroking her daughter's think dark hair.

Cheyenne chose this moment to wake with a cry, ready to eat. Rachel quickly offered her breast and was relieved when the baby immediately latched on and began to suckle.

Rachel smiled at Brian and took his hand before both turned their rapt attention back to their beautiful baby girl.

* * *

**A/N 2: Collective AWW! Okay, so the plot will begin moving quickly after this, I've already got like the next three chapters written. Christmas, New Year's, Constellation Enterprises Grand Opening, Heather finding out, and a mission that a good friend, and AWESOME writer suggested to me when I was writing Little Sister, are all things you have to look forward to. Also, a character from teh show will be making an appearance soon.**

**Okay, so it's come to my attention, mostly as I've been writing, that the Sam/Sarah thing is confusing. Please let me know in a review what you think so that I can figure out what to do. If it's really confusing to everyone, I'll probably just make her Sarah all the time, somehow clarifying whose point of view it is.**

**Last, I will give a shoutout to the first person to correctly guess who the surprise guest is, you have until the beginning of that chapter, which is like chapter 10 or 11. Please review, cause the more reviews I get, the more chance there is that I will update before Christmas!**

**If I don't update, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all my readers, hope you have a wonderful holiday season!**

**Peace on Earth and Goodwill to all Men,**

**Madje Knotts  
**


	10. Chapter 8

_A/N: Sorry for the delay, I got super busy over Christmas and New Years, start classes again, and have been babysitting like crazy! I'm still writing on this, and I'm already to the point where Sarah has her babies, almost the end, it looks like it'll be about 13 chapters. Sequel also in the works! I'd like to thank **Armadilloi**'s lovely wife **Nik** for the beta job, also I'd like to tell the good old Armor Plated Rat to get better soon so he and Nik can get back to America!_

_Hope you enjoy this chapter, first Casey POV in this chapter, hope it's good!_

_Disclaimer: I do NOT own Chuck, if I did, Chuck's proposal would have happened on the balcony and Volkoff would be DEAD! Unfortunately, Fedak and Schwartz own Chuck, last night's episode wasn't THAT bad I guess... I do own all three seasons on DVD though, and I've gotten a whole family watching the show now! YAY for new recruits!  
_

_Here we go...

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 8**

**Casa Bartowski**

**Burbank, CA**

**Christmas Eve**

**3 PM PST**

Chuck smiled down at his 4 week old niece who was in the swing which had been given to Rachel by General Beckman, to the surprise of Team B. Cheyenne was almost asleep, and content for the time being. Rachel had taken advantage of her daughter's contentedness and Chuck's availability and willingness to watch the baby and take a shower that she hoped to follow with a nap.

Everyone was coming over at about 6:30 to have dinner, and then, following Bartowski family tradition, open one gift. Chuck was busy cleaning up when there was a knock at the door. He picked up a crying Cheyenne and opened the door.

"Hey Sam," he said with a smile, motioning for his girlfriend to come in. "You're early."

"Yeah," 'Sam' said, "sorry. My heat went out about 2 hours ago, and apparently my apartment isn't very well insulated, it's already freezing in there." She motioned behind her to a small suitcase, "Would you mind if I stayed here until it's fixed?"

"Of course not, you're more than welcome to stay." Chuck said with a smile. "You might not get that much sleep though, Chey usually keeps us up."

'Sam' laughed and walked inside and set her suitcase down and took Cheyenne, "I don't want to get in your way. I know you're trying to get ready for tonight. I'll keep Cheyenne on the couch until Rachel's ready to take her."

"Sounds good," Chuck said, smiling at the sight of his girlfriend holding the newborn. "If she gets hungry let me know and I'll get you a bottle. Rachel's been breast-feeding her, but she's also been pumping so that she can leave Cheyenne with me or Ellie."

Sarah smiled as Chuck left the living room to continue his cleaning blitz then her attention to her niece. She smiled slightly, thinking about this turn of fate, as she watched the now sleeping baby. The heat really had gone out in her apartment and she had jumped at the chance to be near Chuck. She wasn't going to sleep with him, something they had discussed multiple times already. Just being near him was enough.

As she sat there holding Cheyenne, she felt, for the first time, two sharp kicks in tandem, one on each side of her belly. She gasped and Chuck came running to see what was wrong.

"It's okay," she reassured him, "I just felt the babies kick together." She watched as Chuck's face spread into a smile and knew that she had made the right decision when she had signed that contract.

* * *

**Casa Casey**

**Burbank, CA**

**Still Christmas Eve**

**5:45 PM PST**

Casey watched his nephew with narrowed eyes. Ever since Cheyenne had been born, Brian had been acting strangely.

"Hello Colonel," Brian said as he moved rapidly through the room. "I'll see you later at Chuck's."

"Not so fast," Casey said, stopping the teen in his tracks. "What's going on?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Brian lied, eyes darting around the room, looking at anything and everything but Casey.

"I'm a trained NSA agent, Brian, I know something is wrong with you. The biggest tell is you calling me Colonel instead of Uncle Johnny."

"Right," Brian said, and Casey could see his nephew trying to come up with a good excuse.

"Don't lie to me Brian," Casey stopped Brian before he could speak, "Tell me the truth, now."

Brian sighed and sat down at the table across from his uncle, "I learned something when Rachel was on pain meds after Chey was born. I promised Ray I wouldn't say anything to anyone though."

"I am both your uncle and your commanding officer, now tell me." Casey had to make sure that whatever Rachel had told Brian wasn't something that could incriminate the team, because if she had said something to Brian, who knew what she could have said to a doctor or nurse.

Brian sighed again before blurting out, "Sam is actually Sarah."

There was a moment of silence, then Casey began to laugh, "I know why Rachel didn't want you to tell anyone. She's afraid of Sarah! Don't worry though, I already knew, I put the clues together and confronted her that day."

"Who else knows then?" Brian asked.

"Me, you, Rachel, Bryce, and her boss Lou." Casey said, "She doesn't want anyone else to know."

"Well then I'll be sure to keep it quiet. I'm going to head on over to see my daughter, see you later, Uncle Johnny." Brian said, running out the door as Casey growled at the nickname.

As the door closed, Casey couldn't help but smile. He had gotten to the bottom of what had been bothering Brian, and he gotten his mischievous nephew back.

* * *

**Casa Bartowski**

**Burbank, CA**

**Still Christmas Eve**

**9PM PST**

Chuck sat on the couch with his arm around Sam and looked around at his family. Everyone was in their family groups, each group with a pile of gifts, waiting for Ellie to start the gift handout. Ellie and Devon were both sitting on the floor, Ellie in between Devon's legs, both of their hands on Ellie's slightly bulging belly.

Rachel was sitting in the recliner, Cheyenne in her arms, and Brian was on the floor at her feet.

Orion was sitting on the couch next to Chuck, Kara fighting sleep in his arms. Leah and Blake were on the floor one on each side of his feet.

Anna was sitting next to Morgan on the floor in between the couch and the loveseat, Morgan was barely able to contain his excitement. This was one of the first times Ellie had allowed him to take part in the Christmas Eve gift opening ceremony.

Casey and Heather were sitting on the loveseat and Chuck noticed that Casey didn't look like he was about to kill Heather. In fact, as Chuck watched, Casey wrapped his arm around Heather's shoulders and pulled her closely, lightly kissing the top of her head for show.

"Alright everyone," Ellie said, "it's time for gifts. We're going to start with the kids tonight. Kara here, you can draw a name."

This year, because the amount of people participating in the Christmas Eve had more than doubled, Ellie had decided to draw names from a hat to determine who would open a gift and who the gift would be from.

Kara pulled a piece of paper from the hat and showed it to Ellie who said while signing, "You get one from Rachel and Brian."

Rachel picked up one of the gifts at her feet and handed it to Kara. Everyone watched as Kara opened her present, it was a pink toddler digital camera. "Thank you Rachel and Brian." Kara signed, going over and hugging Rachel.

"Blake, you're next." Ellie said, holding the hat out to him.

Blake drew a name and smiled, "Ellie and Devon's gift." he took the offered gift and opened it, "WOW! An X-Box 360! Thanks guys!"

"You're welcome Blake," Ellie said before holding the hat out to Leah, "Your turn, Leah."

Leah drew a name, "Heather's gift," she took the package and opened it, "Firefly: The Complete Series and Serenity! These are my favorite, thanks Heather!"

"You're welcome Leah," Heather said smiling.

Ellie drew a name out of the hat and said, "Rachel you're next."

"I get Chuck's gift," Rachel said after drawing a name, she took the gift from Chuck and opened it, "An iPad! These aren't even out yet!" Rachel squealed.

"Yeah, but being the leader of the Nerd Herd has its advantages." Chuck said as Rachel handed Cheyenne to Brian and launched herself at her older brother.

"Chuck," Ellie said laughing, "You're next, and I've got a special gift for you"

Ellie reached behind her and pulled out a small box wrapped in gold paper, "It was in my mailbox this morning."

Chuck took the box from his sister with trembling hands, he knew who the gift was probably from. He gasped when he saw the familiar handwriting on the top, he was right. Hands still trembling, he slowly unwrapped the box, lifting the lid he gasped again. Sitting in the box was his mother's charm bracelet and a note, with tears in his eyes he tucked the bracelet in his pocket. Then he pulled out the note and began to read it:

_Dear Chuck,_

_I know you gave me this bracelet because you love me, but I told you last month that I want you to be happy. I'm giving you the bracelet back so you can move forward with Sam. Chuck, Rachel told me that Sam is pregnant with twins, and Rachel told me that she can tell thatl you love Sam. So marry her Chuck. Even though the babies aren't yours, they're going to need a father. And you'll be a good father, you really will. Have a Merry Christmas Chuck._

_Sincerely,_

_Sarah_

_S_arah watched as Chuck read her note, tears streaming down his face. She hated having to hurt Chuck like this, but it was the only way to get him to ask her, and Beckman hadn't said she couldn't push him in the right direction. She reached down and grabbed his hand, squeezing it gently in comfort, not noticing Chuck studying her wrist.

Chuck wasn't stupid, he'd noticed the bracelet on Sam's wrist the first time he'd met her. He knew that Sarah was lying and he didn't like it, but he also knew that she had a good reason to be lying, so he had decided to trust her. He had been surprised when Sarah had called him on Thanksgiving, and it had been then that he'd realized she didn't know he knew. He had wondered whether or not the babies were his, but she'd pushed the father thing hard in the note, and he was now positive they were.

He gently squeezed Sarah's hand back, smiling as he thought of how hard she was trying to keep her cover. As everyone opened their present, he silently promised her that he would continue to pretend he didn't know.

* * *

**Casa Woodcomb/Courtyard**

**Burbank, CA**

**Decemeber 31st, 2009**

**11:45 PM PST**

Ellie's annual New Year's Eve party was in full swing as the three pregnant women, Leah, Blake, Rachel, and Brian all stood off to the side looking longingly at the alcoholic drinks. Because they were either pregnant or minors, they were stuck with the non-alcoholic beverages, and none were happy about it.

"This would be a much better party if I could have beer or wine." Rachel grumbled, "It's good for my milk production."

"Yes, but right now we're in a pretty public setting." Ellie replied, "You can't drink alcoholic anything while everyone is here."

Chuck walked up while Rachel was mumbling about the unfairness of being a teenager. "Hey guys, what're you all doing over here?"

"Staying away from the alcohol," Brian said, sounding just like his uncle.

Rachel looked down at her watch as it began to beep, "Actually, I'm going to go feed Cheyenne." She began to walk towards the apartment, followed by Leah and Blake.

"Well, I came over here to get Sam, the New Year starts in 15 minutes."

"3...2...1... Happy New Year!" Everyone yelled as all the couples began to kiss, following tradition.

Afterwards, the party began to break up, Chuck pulled 'Sam' to the side as after party clean-up began.

"Sam, I wanted to give you something," he pulled the charm bracelet out of his pocket where it had been for the last week. "This was my mother's, it's supposed to go to someone special to me. I want you to have it."

'Sam' took the bracelet and smiled, "Thank you Chuck." she leaned forward and kissed him lightly on the lips.

Chuck grabbed her before she could back away, and kissed her again. This kiss was more passionate than the first one and after a few minutes both had to pull away, gasping for air, foreheads still touching.

"I love you Sam." Chuck whispered, kissing her one last time before turning and walking away.

Sarah stood there shocked, wondering, not for the first time, if Chuck had truly loved her as Sarah. Another thought then occurred to her that she immediately shook off as impossible but the thought continued to whisper at her subconscious. Did Chuck actually know she was Sarah?

* * *

_A/N 2: So, what did you think? Come on, be honest, I was NOT going for imposing. Okay, so that just kinda came out, unexpected! Please review, and remember, two chapters from now we'll see a character from Season 2, who is it? First person to guess correctly gets a shout out!_


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry! I've been so INCREDIBLY busy the last 6 months. Yeah, yeah, I know, that doesn't mean I couldn't have uploaded. But I was finishing up my senior year, and then a tornado tore through the town I live in, my house is fine, and then I graduated! Now, I'm out of town staying with relatives and I FINALLY have time to update. The good thing is, I've completed the story, and I have a new laptop, which will also make it easier to upload. The bad news is, I leave for college in like, 3 weeks. I'll just have to see what happens before I can upload more. Maybe I'll get the rest of this story typed up and posted this week, but I can't promise anything.**

**I also got thrown out of the updating mood when I found out that my old beta, APR died suddenly back in May. This chapter is dedicated to him and all his crazy ideas! My condolences to his wife Nikki and my thanks for all the times she stepped in to help him beta when he wasn't up to it. He will be sorely missed!**

**A great big thanks to _Wepdiggy_ for betaing this chapter! And a shout out to EVERYONE who's ever reviewed my stories! Every review I get means a great deal because I know that I'm not writing this story for nothing!**

**Without any further ado, save the disclaimer of course, I give you the next chapter of Chuck vs. The Relationship Reassignment.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Chuck! Schwedak, NBC, and WB do. If I owned Chuck, there would be 12 seasons and 6 feature films. But I don't, I asked for it for my 18th birthday, but it's been 5 days and I haven't gotten anything from anyone saying I owned it. Instead I will just buy season 4 on DVD when it comes out and watch this last upcoming season of Chuck with mixed feelings!**

* * *

Chapter 9

**Constellation Enterprises Headquarters (C.E.H.)**

**Downtown Burbank, CA**

**January 10****th****, 2010**

**10AM PST**

Constellation Enterprises was finally ready to open. As President and Vice President of the company, Chuck and Rachel were holding a short press conference and answering any questions put before them. Orion had opted out of even showing his face at the opening, paranoid that Fulcrum and their newest enemy, the Ring, were looking for him.

"This is dangerous," Casey said, sidling up to where Chuck and Rachel were standing. "Too many people around, I don't like it."

"That might be Casey, but as head of security, I trust you with my life. Plus, you get to use a gun, I feel incredibly safe." Chuck said.

Casey growled at Chuck and Rachel giggled, saying, "Don't worry Casey, he's wearing a bulletproof vest and there are ten snipers placed around the perimeter. Also, the rest of Team Bartowski and at least ten extra agents are in the crowd or up here with us."

"I can't wait until this is over," Casey grumbled, handing Chuck and Rachel their earpieces and mics.

As Casey walked away, scanning the crowd for any threats, Chuck remarked, "Casey is certainly in his element here."

Rachel nodded in agreement as Sam walked up. "Hey Chuck," she said, shivering even with her coat, hat, scarf, and gloves.

Chuck wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close, trying to warm her, "Hey baby," he said, kissing her lightly.

"Hey Sam," Rachel echoed, pulling her hand out of her pocket just long enough to wave.

"Where's Cheyenne?" Sam asked.

"She's inside with my stepdad. He doesn't like crowds and it's way too cold out here for Chey," Rachel said, emphasizing her point by pulling her coat tighter around her body.

"I see," Sam said, burrowing into Chuck's side as she remarked, "It's really cold out here."

"It's unusual for Southern California, it's not normally this cold." Chuck said, wrapping his arm even tighter around her.

"So, 'Sam', you ready to start your new job?" Rachel asked.

'Sam' had been offered a job as Chuck's office manager, since Chuck would be busy running the company and acting as the only Intersect in the world. She wasn't the only person to get offered a job just because she knew Chuck; Morgan had been given the job of product tester, meaning he got to play with all the new inventions before they were released to the general public.

Bryce was Casey's second-in-command, though he would be running security from the new Castle for the time being. Heather was the receptionist, answering and directing all calls, including those that were spy related.

Anna was Orion's assistant in the civilian R and D lab. But since Orion would be spending most—if not all of his time trying to stabilize the Intersect, run of the lab would largely fall to her.

Brian, who had an amazing head for numbers, was the accountant; he would be taking care of all the expenses, both spy and non-spy related.

'Sam' smiled, "I think so Rachel. It'll be nice to sit down most of the day." Her free hand drifted to her large, protruding belly.

Chuck took his free hand and covered hers, laughing as he felt one of the babies kick. "Did you find out what you are having?"

"I found out yesterday," 'Sam' said, nodding, "A boy and a girl."

Chuck smiled, "That's great! Have you chosen any names?"

"No, I haven't thought about it yet. I still have a few months to choose names."

"It's time," Casey said, walking up and cutting Chuck off from where he was about to reply to 'Sam', "The press is waiting."

Chuck, his arm still around 'Sam's' shoulder, offered his other arm to Rachel, and the three mounted the platform, ready to face the press.

**C.E.H**

**Downtown Burbank, CA**

**5 PM PST**

Everyone that had been invited to Thanksgiving was sitting in the employee break room, Bryce was in Castle, and everyone in the building was exhausted. The day had been hectic and long, with public tours through the R&D lab and an endless stream of questions from the press all afternoon. Once they had gotten everyone cleared out of the building, they'd all collapsed on the couches and chairs in the break room.

From downstairs, they heard the buzzer announcing that the pizza they'd ordered had arrived.

"Who's going to get that?" Ellie asked as everyone groaned.

"I think it should be the President," Rachel, who was nursing Cheyenne, said.

"Well I think it should be the head of security since it's after hours," Chuck said, looking over at Casey.

"And I think, since it is her job and we're all here, that the Receptionist should do it." Casey said, smirking at his cover girlfriend who was leaning against him.

Heather scowled at Casey and groaned as he pushed her to her feet. "Fine, but I'm going to need money. Or the company credit card, if we have a company credit card."

"Here," Orion said, chuckling as he pulled out enough cash to cover the cost of the pizzas and the tip. "And we will have a company credit card soon, but all purchases will be monitored."

Heather took the cash from Orion and left the room, grumbling about being the one who had to go get the pizza.

"I'll go with her," 'Sam' said, beginning to feel sorry for Heather. "It's dark and after closing, she shouldn't have to go alone."

"Hold on Heather." She launched herself out of her chair and followed Heather out the door, calling out to her as she stepped onto the elevator,

"Hey Sam, what are you doing?" Heather asked curiously.

"Providing backup," Sarah said nonchalantly, gauging her fellow agent's reaction. She had decided to reveal her identity to Heather, if only to be sure she wouldn't discourage Chuck's relationship with 'Sam'.

"What do you mean?" Heather asked, hand drifting slowly to the gun Sarah knew was at the small of her back.

"Exactly what I said." Sam paused before adding, "Agent Locklear."

Heather whipped her gun out, Sarah did the same, their guns were now leveled at each other.

"Who do you work for?" Heather asked, discreetly pressing an alarm button on her watch.

"Well," Sarah said as the elevator came to a stop, "I guess you're about to find out."

"You're outnumbered now," Heather said, as the doors opened, revealing Bryce pointing a gun towards Sarah.

"Drop it Bryce," Sarah said without turning around, her back to the door the whole time. "Drop it or I'll make good on my threat."

She smiled as she heard his gun clatter to the floor.

"You know her?" Heather asked, "Who is she? Who does she work for?"

"Yes I do," Bryce answered her first question, "And I trust her, so does Casey."

"Casey doesn't trust anyone," Heather scoffed.

"I don't trust anyone but her," Casey said; he'd come down the stairs gun drawn when he'd heard the commotion through Heather's open comm.

"That's touching Casey, really," Sarah said, "But how'd you know to come down?"

"Heather's comm's been on the whole time." Casey said, "I decided to come head off any trouble."

Sarah's eyes widened as she realized the implications of Casey's statement. Casey reassured her, "Chuck took his earpiece off hours ago. Moron flashed so much it was giving him a headache."

"His name is Chuck," Sarah said under her breath, shooting a glare Casey's way.

"Why are you telling her all this?" Heather was incredulous; she was very protective of Chuck and had thought Casey was the same.

Casey laughed dryly. "Don't you recognize the CIA's best agent?"

Heather looked closely at Sarah and shook her head, "No, I don't. Who's the CIA's best agent?"

"That would be me," Bryce said cheekily, a grin on his face.

Sarah and Casey both glared at Bryce in annoyance.

"No you're not," Casey said.

"You stole the Intersect and sent it to a civilian, you lost that title," Sarah agreed. " Now go get the pizza."

She reached into her pocket and pulled out her wallet, which she then proceeded to throw to Bryce.

Bryce caught the wallet and stomped off towards the door, muttering about having to pretend he was dead.

"He really wasn't the best partner I've had," Sarah remarked. "He always was a sore loser."

Heather cocked her head, brow furrowed in confusion, "Bryce had a partner? Who was that?"

"Me," Sarah said, annoyed that Heather hadn't really paid close attention to what she'd said.

Heather thumbed the safety off of her gun, "Tell me who you are."

"Stand down Agent Locklear," Casey said.

Heather glared at Casey, but did what he asked. Sarah's maternal instinct had kicked in when Heather had cocked her gun and now refused to lower her gun

"Walker," Casey warned, "that's enough. This is all your fault, you're the one who decided to tell her you're an agent."

"I just wanted to be sure she wouldn't try to convince him to breakup with me, for safety reasons," Sarah admitted. "God knows I've done the same multiple times."

Heather gasped in awe as she realized who Sarah was. "You're Sarah Walker. Agent. Sarah. Freakin'. Walker! You really are the best agent in the CIA."

Sarah nodded and finally lowered her gun, an amused look on her face.

"You have nothing to worry about Walker," Casey said. "Even if we threatened him, Chuck wouldn't break up with Sam, he's head over heels in love with you."

"Thanks Casey," Sarah said with a small smile. "My hormones are all out of whack, these guys really enjoy making me put my training to good use. I guess, in a way, I kinda wanted everyone on Team B to know who I was, excluding the Bartowski's of course."

"Brian doesn't know," Casey said reflexively, trying to protect his nephew.

"Yes he does, Rachel told him after Cheyenne was born." Sarah said dismissively.

"So you're actually pregnant?" Heather asked, "Who's-"

"Chuck is," Sarah interrupted, anticipating Heather's question. "And yes I am."

"And Chuck doesn't know," Casey added, "He can't know. About Sam being Sarah or that the babies are his."

Sarah smiled gratefully at Casey as Bryce came back up to them, four pizza boxes in his hands.

"Do I get any of this?" He asked, handing the boxes to Heather and the wallet to Sarah.

Sarah looked at the receipt for the pizza and then into her wallet. She held her hand out to Bryce and moved her fingers in a 'give me' motion. Bryce sighed, pulled at ten out of his pocket, and slapped into Sarah's hand. She stood there, hand still outstretched. Bryce rolled his eyes and sighed again; he pulled a wad of bills out and handed them over.

Apparently satisfied, Sarah placed the money in her wallet and answered Bryce's question, "Yes, but only two pieces."

Bryce, who'd expected to get his request turned down, lit up as he grabbed two slices of pizza and walked down to Castle.

"I'm going back up, give me a head start before you come." Casey said, heading for the maintenance elevator.

Heather and Sarah stood awkwardly, giving Casey a chance to get upstairs. They finally stepped back onto the elevator and began to go up.

"Sorry I pointed my gun at you," Heather said, breaking the silence.

"Sorry I made you think I was a threat." Sarah replied.

Neither woman said another word as they continued the ride up, got out, or as they delivered the pizza to everyone. But, Sarah was now comfortable knowing that Heather wouldn't try to get Chuck to break up with her, and in turn, Heather was more comfortable around Sam.

**C.E.H.**

**Downtown Burbank, CA**

**January 15****th****, 2010**

**7:45 AM PST**

"Good morning," Rachel said as she walked into the building, Cheyenne in tow. Heather and 'Sam' turned towards her from where they were standing at the receptionist's desk.

"Let me have her," 'Sam' said, going over and taking her niece from Rachel, totally ignoring her sister, but earning smiles from the two women none-the-less.

In the five days since they'd begun working at Constellation Enterprises, 'Sam' had quickly claimed childcare as one of her responsibilities. Cheyenne, Kara, Blake, and Leah spent most of the day in her, rather large, office. The older two generally read or did schoolwork, Kara played and napped, and Cheyenne usually slept.

"Here you go," Rachel said, handing 'Sam' Cheyenne's bag. "I didn't get a chance to pump anything, so I'll be by in a few hours to feed her. We'll be in 'meetings' for a while, but if she starts to get fussy, give me a call."

"Got it," 'Sam' said, smiling down at the alert 6 week old.

She carefully waddled over to the elevator, Cheyenne's car seat in one hand and the diaper bag in the other. She pressed the button for the top floor, where her and Chuck's offices were located. When the elevator finally reached the top, she quickly made her way to her office, letting out a sigh of relief as soon as she was able to set the car seat down.

Stretching her back as best she could, she walked to the door that connected her office with Chuck's adjoining one and knocked.

"Come in," Chuck called wearily from inside.

"Did you go home last night Chuck?" She asked as she entered, going over and kissing him on the forehead.

"No," Chuck said, rubbing his eyes with a sigh. "Dad and I got caught up working on that computer we're developing, and by the time we wrapped it up, it was already seven."

"That's it," 'Sam' said. "Tonight I am making sure you go home, and you aren't coming back until Monday. Now go make yourself presentable, you have a meeting at 8:15."

Chuck nodded and smiled at his girlfriend, "Alright. How're they doing?" He motioned at her stomach.

"They're good, really active lately." She rubbed the top of her stomach gently. "Especially the one here on top."

Chuck smiled at her and she smiled back before turning at walking back into her office.

"Hi baby," she cooed at Cheyenne as she unbuckled the baby and pulled her out of the carseat. Walking towards her desk, she took Cheyenne's jacket off, then, once she was seated, began to go through her emails.

There was a knock at the door, "Come in," she called absently, expecting it to be Leah, Blake, and Kara. She glanced up as the door opened but didn't really pay attention to who it was until he began speaking.

"Agent Walker," She looked up, shocked. It was Director Davis who had entered her office.

She stood up as quickly as her belly and Cheyenne would allow and said, "Director, it's an honor. May I ask what brings you to Burbank?"

The director ran a hand through his hair, a smile on his face as he answered, "Well, Orion, Chuck, and Rachel need some help with the Intersect program they're working on, not to mention the computer they are trying to develop for the regular public. I came to give them a hand. I'll be joining the team in a few minutes, but first I wanted to be sure you didn't need anything."

"Not to be reassigned," Sarah said, staring down at Cheyenne. "I need to be around while my niece grows up, not to mention my twins."

Jake shook his head, "I'm sorry Sarah, but you signed a contract with Beckman before you left. That contract is legally binding, my hands are tied."

Sarah shrugged awkwardly and sat back down.

"I know, I just had to know for sure that there was nothing you could do."

Jake walked over and sat in a chair in front of her desk.

"Sarah, I have to ask, if you didn't want to be reassigned, why'd you sign the contract?"

Sarah sighed and placed Cheyenne in the pack and play next to her desk. "Because I knew if I didn't sign and agree to it now, my family would be ripped apart later. I'd rather leave my children with no memories of me then leave them bitter that I left."

Jake nodded, "I understand, but why didn't you just quit?"

Sarah sighed again. "Because if I had quit, Beckman would have made sure there was no way I was allowed back in Burbank. She wouldn't have let me near Chuck, and I couldn't live with never seeing him again."

Jake nodded again. "I probably would have done the same thing in a heartbeat. I'm going to talk to Beckman about your reassignment, I think I have just the mission for you. I might even have you back in Burbank within five years, no promises though."

Sarah smiled, "Thank you Director." She glanced at the clock, "Shouldn't you be going? Orion will be here any minute to drop the kids off, and the briefing's about to start."

Jake looked at his watch and grimaced. "You're right, I'll see you around Agent Walker."

"Ms. Johnson," Sarah corrected, "I'm Sam Johnson right now."

"Ms. Johnson then, I'll see you around." Jake walked out of her office leaving her with a tangled mess of thoughts.

Five years, she could survive not seeing her family for five years. Even if she only got to stay in Burbank for a short time, five years was enough time to create a new life for her family elsewhere.

**Castle: C.E.H.**

**Downtown Burbank, CA**

**8:15 AM PST**

"She'll be fine Rachel," Chuck said as he walked into Castle and spotted her staring at the security feed from Sarah's office.

Rachel turned around, a confused look on her face. "Huh, oh yeah, I know." Rachel hadn't been looking at her daughter, but at the Director who had just left Sarah's office.

The main screen clicked on and Beckman appeared. "Good morning team, where is Orion?"

"Here I am General," Orion said as he entered the underground base. "Sorry, I had to drop the children off with Ms. Johnson."

Rachel almost laughed as the General's face twitched, almost angrily. "Yes of course Mr. Bartowski."

"General, where's Director Davis?" Bryce asked, and everyone realized that the CIA director was not in his usual place beside the General.

In the three months since the Director had begun joining in the briefings, everyone had gotten used to him. And everyone, except Casey, would have preferred he handle the briefings alone.

"I'm right here," Everyone turned, shocked, as Jake Davis came into Castle, "and Team Bartowksi has a new mission… you're all going to high school."

* * *

**A/N 2: So, this up and coming mission was inspired back when I was writing Little Sister by _truthseekr_, so if anyone is EVER able to get in touch with her, let her know I said thanks for the idea! Anyway, just one more chapter until someone from the show makes a reappearance in my story, first person to guess gets a shout out, and possibly a sneak peek at Chapter 11, which is an AWESOME chapter if I do say so myself! **

**Now, press that little button that constantly changes colors on us and let me know what you thought! **


End file.
